


The King

by Greeneyeslady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Death, Devotion, F/M, Family against Family, Friends to Lovers, Gendry is a Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms, Madness, Raids, War, arranged marrige, schemes, winter is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyeslady/pseuds/Greeneyeslady
Summary: The Battle of the Trident ended shortly after it started as Ned received words from his sister Lyanna. But some things were to late to stop in the middle of chaos caused by a mad king.Betrayal, rage, and death was all around. Who could be trusted, who was loyal? How was the new king to honor his loyal subjects?





	1. “Please Ned”

‘Ned,

I am writing to tell you I married Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. I love him, we are having a child as I beg you to forgive me. Brandon and father won’t understand but I do not want to marry Robert. You know in your heart the type of man he is and will always be as I will not live my life that way for no one. I am at the Tower of Joy as Rhaegar wants to keep me safe and our child. I beg you Ned, stop this war as Rhaegar never did the things Robert has claimed. Robert wants the throne as he had confess to me as this is treason as you are an honorable man I know you will do what is right. Please Ned, brother stop this war I beg of you. Please Ned before it is to late.

Lyanna Stark Targaryen ‘

Ned read the letter as he was speechless. ‘Robert started this entire rebellion as he said she was kidnapped.’ Ned had many thoughts going in his head as he mounts his horse to go and find Rhaegar.

....

Many were killed as Ned joined Rhaegar to stop the rebellion as the North followed Ned as this was is sister they were fighting for as the North remembers their own. Rhaegar lost his father and a few good kingsguard’s as they were protecting his children as the Mountain was trying to kill the young ones as their mother was severely beaten and close to death herself. Rhaegar younger sister and brother were safe as his mother dies giving birth to his sister Daenerys Targaryen. Varys had sailed to Dragonstone and took the two children as Rhaegar knew he could trust the Spider.

Aerys burned Ned’s father and brother as they reached them to late as the horrible site and smell engulfed the Throne Room. The screams were only things being heard except for Rhaegar yelling to the Kingsguard to stop the madness.

“You dare give a command over my ruling, let them burn, BURN THEM ALL!” Aerys yelled as Jamie was trying to stop him and Rhaegar trying to approach his father when Aerys drops fire on his self as he burns himself alive. The screams of the Mad King was being heard as Ser Jamie stabs the King in the back to stop his suffering as he fell to the floor and remains burning.

....

Rhaegar knew of Robert’s infatuation of Lyanna, he knew the desire he wanted to be king same as Tywin Lannister. The Tyrells were a sneaky bunch of flowers that went for the winning numbers and not the common good of the Realm.

He sent words to Ned to travel back to Kings Landing after he buried his father and brother. He brought Lyanna home as Elia Martell Targaryen pleaded with the new King to let her leave and go back to Dorne with their daughter as she would let him have Aegon to raise. 

“Please my King, I have done all you ask of me, I have gave you two children, I will always be loyal to you. You love another let me go so I can find happiness as you have, you can see your daughter when ever you please. Please Rhaegar I ask only this of you and nothing more.” Elia pleads with him as he agrees to her leaving as she went with her brother back to Dorne.

....

Ned walks into the Throne Room as the images comes back to his mind as does the pain. He can still smell the burnt flesh of his father and brother, hears the screams as he closes his eyes to control his thoughts as King Rhaegar enters the Room.

“I hear there has been a few marriages performed within the North and South without the Kings consent. I would like to hear of these reasons as it is the Kings approval to allow such unions. Lord Stark, please explain your recent marriage to Catlyn Tully.” The King demands looking very much as a king would under the circumstances that has happened a few moons prior to his Reigns.

“Your grace I married my deceased brother’s betroth. She was promised to become the lady of Winterfell, as King Aerys granted the match a few moons before his death to join the two houses. I was doing what I thought was right your Grace.” Ned said looking straight to the King.

“Lord Hoster Tully, you married both of your daughters as Lady Lysa is now Lady Arryn of the Vale. Is your son betrothed?” Rhaegar asked with a tone looking at all who stands before him.

“No, your Grace he is not. The union with Lysa was performed upon the false information of Lord Robert Baratheon against you my Grace. I beg for your forgiveness.” Lord Tully states as his brother the Blackfish helps him stand in front of the King as he is old and getting weak by the moons.

Rhaegar listens to each lords words as he concludes the trail as he announces decisions will be made in the morrow as some lords were sent to a room as others were to the dungeons.

.....

Rhaegar was sitting on his throne as the lords enter the rooms with several knights and guards surrounding the Throne Room.

The lords looked nervous as some may die this day. As they stood waiting for the King to begin each one’s minds were wandering of their faith, when Rhaegar began to speak.

“I have decided we have had to much blood spilled in the last few moons over lies, schemes, and betrayal. All of this has started with you lord Robert Baratheon as you will pay the most then the others. Death will come to those who do not agree with my rule, so think wisely of your heirs and families before you speak.” Rhaegar said loudly and with sternness.

“Lord Stark, you are the Warden of the North, the Lord of Winterfell. The brother of the Queen of the seven Kingdoms as this makes you my brother by law. For your honesty, loyalty to the crown you will receive no punishment, but for the marriage that has taken place without my approval I will have your second daughter to be betrothed to my second son. Your other children will be discussed as when they reach the appropriate age of betrothal and let the Gods grant you many children.” Rhaegar said as Ned looks to the King as he speaks.

“I agree your Grace, thank you.” Ned said as he was escorted to the side of the room to listen to the others as the king kept naming and plotting the future before them.

“Lord Tywin, you married your daughter to the man who was to be in love with another so quickly, to find out your daughter is with child by this same man. You gave orders to kill my children. For this your days will be spent in the dungeons as Ser Jamie will stay with the Kingsguard. Your heir Tyrion Lannister will be lord of Casterly Rock. And for you death is to good as you will rot in the cells for the remainder of your days.” The king spoke as Tywin was outraged as he was refusing to let his home to be ruled by his hideous son the imp. The guards took him immediately to the dark dungeons.

“Lord Robert Baratheon, you claim to be in love with the Queen has caused you to make decisions that can cost you your life as well as your entire families. With out lord Stark and Jon Arryn you would be put to death at this very moment, but instead you will serve three years in the dungeons and all your children’s unions will be handled by your King. You will have guards from the Realm stationed at your home at all times, your scheming days are over. Take him away now before I change my mind to death.” Rhaegar said as he left the room.

Xxxx

Lyanna had given birth to a son as Aegon sits on the bed with her. He looks to the child to touch his nose to smile.

“What is his name Lya?” Aegon asked looking at his dark hair.

“Prince Jaehaerys Jon Targaryen, after all he has the North in him as Targaryen.” She said as Rhaegar smiles toward her.

“That he does, he is beautiful. Thank you my Queen for giving me a son.” Rhaegar said as he holds the baby.

“I hold Jon?” Aegon asked holding out his hands as his father helps him.

“His name is Jaehaerys, Aegon.” Rhaegar said with a smile.

“I like Jon, my brother Jon.” He said as he kisses his cheek with Rhaegar and Lyanna smiling with joy.

Xxxx

(Five Years Later)

Ned was excited to see his sister once again. The king was coming to Winterfell as his wife Catlyn was due any day with their third child. If the child was a girl they would declare a betrothal during the celebration of her birth. 

Ned and his servants were standing tall as Rhaegar raised his head to rise. Following the king was two Princes, the Queen, Prince Viserys, Princess Daenerys, and lord Tyrion Lannister, along with several others.

“Your Grace welcome to Winterfell we are all at your service.” Ned said as the King shook hands with Ned as they have seen one another a few times these last five years. Ned has been able to see his sister and his nephew during his visits to Kings Landing.

“It is good to get away and visit the lands. Please introduce me to your family.” The King said as he does.

“This is my wife Catlyn, my son Robb and my daughter Sansa.” Ned said with a smile.

“Glad to meet you, this is Prince Aegon, Prince Jaehaerys, my two sons. Here we have my beautiful Queen Lyanna, Prince Viserys, and Princess Daenerys.” The king announced as Jon walks up to Catlyn to put his hand on her huge belly.

“Is there a baby in there?” He asked as he places his ear on her stomach as Catlyn didn’t know what to do.

“Yes Jon, and soon the babe will be here for all of us to see.” Said Aegon as he to touches Catlyn’s stomach as Lyanna comes forward.

“Sorry, they have not seen a woman with child as this is new to them. Your Grace can we go inside to get Catlyn off her feet.” Lyanna asked kindly as Rhaegar agreed.

....

There was a generous feast on behalf of the King. Jon and Aegon sat beside Robb as Daenerys sat beside Sansa. Viserys wanted no part of the Starks, or of Jon. He looks at Daenerys as she moves over so Viserys could sit besides her as he watched and listen to the others talk and laugh.

He didn’t like the North, and he wanted to return back to Kings Landing immediately. 

“Lord Tyrion what is your fascination for books?” Asked Catlyn as she rubs her stomach. The babe was very active the last few days.

“Knowledge my lady. My father has disowned me in a way as when I was a child so he had sent me all over to the finest maesters to read and learn. I can not fight, nor wield a sword, running is a challenge,...so I read about everything.” Tyrion said with a smile as she nods pleasantly.

“Ned, has Robert stayed in contact with you since his release?” The King asked in a low tone.

“No, your Grace. I would have let you known if he had. Has something happened?” Ned asked as he looks to his King.

“No, he is being watched carefully. He has a son,...Gendry. He is a little older than Jaehaerys and Robb, another son after he was released name Joffery, around Sansa’s age. Cersie is with child again. Just keep me informed if you should hear anything. I do not trust him.” The King said as Ned nods.

“Ohh,...ooww.” Catlyn said as she drops her horn on the ground as Maester Luwin and a few servants came to her.

“It is time, please excuse us your Grace.” Maester Luwin ask as Rhaegar smiles and gives permission for them to leave the hall.

“Father,...what is wrong?” Ask Jon looking at Catlyn being helped out of the hall as she is starting to make unlady like noises he doesn’t understand.

“It is time for the babe my son, she will be just fine.” Rhaegar said with a smile.

....

The entire castle was still awake as the child was so stubborn as it was taking hours to arrive in the world. They were hearing screams all during the night and through the morning until finally the sound of a baby’s cry was heard.

They were waiting in the Great Hall for Ned to come out with the child as Lyanna stayed with Catlyn. Jon and Aegon was excited as was Daenerys to see a small babe. Robb and Sansa was standing by the hearth when they seen their father caring a bundle in his harms to stand in front of the King.

“Your Grace, I would like for you to meet the newest Stark. Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell.” Ned said with a wide smile as did the King. 

Rhaegar looks at her as he was shocked to see grey eyes and dark hair instead of blue eyes and red hair like the other two children had as they looked like their mother.

“She is beautiful Ned, Jaehaerys, come here son.” Rhaegar said as Jon walks over to his father to see what he was holding.

“This is Lady Arya, your betrothal when she comes of age.” Rhaegar said as Jon smiles as he looks at the tiny babe. He bends down to give her a small kiss on her head.

“Arya,...Lady Arya.” He said as he looks to Ned and Rhaegar with a wide smile.


	2. To Rule

Lord Tyrion was walking the stone halls toward the guests quarters when a voice got his attention as he stands before a door to look inside as he sees the young Prince Jon as he likes to call him talking to little lady Arya as she was in her crib. 

She was a small thing but very loud when she opens up those lungs. The servants had spoken as some as seen Ned sleeping in the nursery with her to calm her as others may get a few hours of rest themselves. 

“Arya, we are older I am to take care of you. I will I promise. I won’t let no one hurt you not him any ways like he does me. You will be by my side where ever I go you go.” Jon was telling the babe as Tyrion walks into the nursery to interrupt his sweet conversation with the babe.

“Prince Jon, has something happened to you, has someone hurt you?” Tyrion asked as he sees light tears in the Prince’s eyes.

“I must not say a word lord Tyrion, it will get worse.” Jon was saying as Robb walks in the nursery with Ned to see Arya.

“There you are, lets go play before you must leave. The king said we can play swords and dragons.” Robb said as Jon smiles to this as he wanted to play this game as soon as Robb told him about it.

....

The game was fun as a few other boys joined them as they were under their status but Rhaegar nods and lets the children enjoy the fun as they would be leaving in the morrow to head back to Kings Landing.

The children ended up in the Godswood near the Weirwood tree and the warm ponds. 

“Egg, go after him we are the dragons!” Yells Jon as Aegon smiles and charges off after Robb as they run through the woods laughing all the way.

Jon is defeating the stableman’s young boy as laughter was heard among them until Viserys walks upon their fun.

“Your not a dragon, but a smelly dog. I will show how a dragon fights.” Viserys said as he hits the stable boy in the face with a rock as he falls to the ground. Jon looks to Viserys as he takes his stick to wack him across the arm. 

Viserys is much bigger then he is as he takes the rock to hit Jon upside the head with force as he falls into the pond.

Viserys stands smiling as Jon is face down in the waters as the strange tree with red leaves starts to sway and swish around as Viserys runs away.

....

Ned and Rhaegar were watching the guards as they wield swords against one another as Ser Rodrik was giving their training like he does everyday. 

The guards were ordered to let the children play but stay around the area as to let their energy be explored as they would rest better this evening as young boys were full of it as it wore out the guards to run after them all day long. 

Tyrion walks over to his brother as they were watching the training as the King and Ned were enjoying the hard work of the men as they were strong and fought very well.

“Jamie, have you seen Viserys?” Asked Tyrion casually to his brother as he looks around for the Prince.

“No, not lately. Why? You never ask of Viserys.” Jamie said discreetly.

“Jon, ..I think has been mistreated, he won’t say by whom,...but I think Viserys has something to do with it. Keep an eye on him, Viserys is a lot like his father. I have heard him talking about ways to get rid of Lyanna and Jon a few times to his private maesters. Just keep an eye out.” Tyrion said as they heard a yelling of a young boy.

“Lord Stark! Lord Stark! Prince Jon, ...he needs help!” The boy said as he came running into the yard with blood on his face.

Immediately Jamie runs as fast as he can toward where the boy had came from with several guards following behind him.

Running closely behind Jamie they come to the pond to see the Weirwood tree swaying as its leaves were falling on the pond as Jon is floating with no movements. Ned has never seen such a sight from the tree before as Jamie runs into the pond without thinking to grab Jon up in his arms to lay him on the ground to help let the water escape his lungs.

Blood was pouring from his head as Jamie picks up his Prince as he runs him to maester Luwin as Ned already gave the orders to fetch the maester as Jory ran to the castle.

He was not moving nor breathing as Rhaegar looks to his son as Lyanna was informed as she was running down the hall as Jamie was carrying the limp Prince into maester Luwin’s chambers.

“What happened?” She asked as tears were falling from her face as Rhaegar takes his son into his hands as maester Luwin comes into the room.

“Please your grace, I need to take him.” Maester Luwin says as Rhaegar lays him on the table so he could be looked at as he looks to Ser Arthur.

“Ser Arthur, find the boy and bring him to me, make sure the other children are found and brought back to the castle.” The King said as maester Luwin was stitching a deep gash on Jon’s head and checking him over for more injuries. 

....

Maester Luwin had taken Jon’s clothes off as he was shaken wet as he seen a few bruises on his back, legs and chest. Jamie was standing close to the Prince as he has a puddle where he stands from his wet closes as he see the bruises on this small boy’s body.

‘How?, ...Who?,...When could this of happen?’ He asks himself as maester Luwin looks to the Kingsguard.

“How can a child be beaten like this, he is a Prince. Does the King know about this?” Maester Luwin asks as he sees the look on Jamie’s face.

“I didn’t even know of this, as I am his guard.” Jamie said as he looks at the young Prince.

“Watch over him as I need to speak with the King.” Maester Luwin says as he leaves the room.

....

Rhaegar was furious over the site he had seen over Jon’s body. His maids didn’t even know as he bathes himself or leaves a long tunic on when he washes. The stable boy told what he seen and heard. He went to see Aegon and Daenerys as they didn’t want to say anything but they to were afraid of Viserys. When Rhaegar assured them it was okay to talk about it they spoke of the cruelty Viserys is capable of doing without others knowing about it.

It was three days before Jon woke as his head was hurting so they had to stay longer for him to travel. When Rhaegar spoke to his son he had tears in his eyes as he was to afraid to speak against Viserys. 

Jon finally told his father what he has done to the three of them and the stable boy here at Winterfell.

“Jon, you will never keep such things hidden from your mother or I again. I can not help you if I do not know of the situation. Now rest my son everything will be just fine you will see and no more harm will come to you three again.” Rhaegar said as Jon nods to his father as his head was still woozy.

Xxxx

Viserys was all smiles as he was told to pack his things as he was leaving in the morrow. 

The morning came as Viserys was standing with a few guards as he looks to the King. It was strange as no others were with them as the King turns around to look at Viserys along with Ned.

“Viserys, because of your actions toward others and the future king of the Seven Kingdoms and the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms I have decided to send you to Pentos. You are my brother, but here my words,...you will never be King,..never. These men will escort you and watch over you until you arrive at your new home where you will remain. Everything has been taken care of so it is time for you to start your travels.” Rhaegar said as he waves his hand for Viserys to leave.

“Brothers we are, but don’t think I will walk away easily. Daenerys is the reason why mother is dead, and you, your the reason why father is dead. You with that whore and her son, this is a disgrace against the Targaryen dynasty as you have shamed us all.” Viserys said out loud as a few turns to look at him especially Ned and Rhaegar.

“You will never speak of my Queen or son in such away again, never Viserys. You are still young so hold your tongue before you speak to much that will cause you to spend the rest of your days in a dungeon for treason. Take him away and make sure he arrives at Pentos.” Rhaegar said with a deep frown and stern voice.

Xxxx

(Eight Years Later)

Arya was walking through the tall fields collecting flowers in her small basket when she hears the whimpering cries of puppies. She looks around with her lip between her teeth as she knows she is not allowed to go any further then where she is but she is curious. 

She looks around as no one is watching her as she sits down her small basket to run her tiny self to the trees as she enters to hear the cries as they were closer.

The trees were tall and thick with leaves as it was summer, she stands still as she thinks to head back when the cries start again as she takes a few more steps to a large wolf on the ground surrounded by baby pups.

“Ohh, come here little ones.” She says as she sits down beside the wolves as the mother is no longer alive.

She counts six pups as they lick all over her as this makes her smile. She sees one that stares into her eyes as she does the pup.

“Nymeria,... I will call you Nymeria.” She said as the pup lays upon her lap as the others follows. 

“Arya!... Aryyaa!” Yells Robb as he is looking for his sister. His father notices as he walks toward Robb.

“Did she run off again?” Ned ask as Robb nods his head.

“Let’s go and find her.” He said patting Robb on the back.

They had searched for two hours as Jory had found her small basket with flowers by itself in the field. He tells lord Stark as they head to the tree line as soon after they hear laughter as they go and see what it is all about when they stop to see a giant dire wolf dead.

“Arya!” Ned yells as he hears her say ‘over here father.’

“What are you doing child?” He asked as she was covered with pups.

“Can we please keep them, I have named her Nymeria.” She said as the wolves sit beside her as if they were guarding her.

“Arya,..these are not dogs, but dire wolves. They should not be pets.” Ned says as Nymeria walks to Ned to sniff his hand gently as then she starts to lick him.

“Please father, I will take care of them. Please.” She begs as she looks to her father with her grey eyes so lovingly it melts his heart.

“Fine, but give one each to your siblings and for this one white one, I will take to your cousin Jon when we leave to Kings Landing in a few days.” Ned said as Arya smiles to him.

....

Ned was standing before a man to give the North’s justice as his two wards watches besides his son Robb.

“Is he really going to cut of his head?” Asked Gendry Baratheon as he was here under Ned’s care as the King order to prevent the young man to be corrupted by his father same as Theon Greyjoy.

“Yes, he swore an oath and then went against them, to leave the Night’s Watch. He is a deserter.” Robb said standing with the other two boys as Ned gives his judgement to then swing Ice as the mans head came off swiftly to the ground.

“It is part of being the Warden of the North, you have to make decisions based on the laws of the lands, such choices are not always simple but they must be dealt with by the one who rules.” Ser Rodrik states as he sees the boys look at the sight as if it was wrong.

Xxxx

Jon was in the training yard as he was practicing by his self as he was slightly angry. Theon he did not care for at all nor this Gendry but he would be rude no matter the circumstances.

“What is wrong with you?” Asked Tyrion as he has become fond of Jon over the years more so than any of the rest of the royal family.

“Nothing,...I don’t want to talk about it.” He said as he continued wielding his sword.

“I have some time so out with it my Prince.” Tyrion said as Jon just takes a big sigh.

“Those two over there. Since they have arrived all Gendry talks about is Arya this, Arya that,..she is my betroth and he knows more about her than I do.” Jon said as he sits on the ground pouting like a 13 name day old would over such matters.

“I see,...well my Prince have you wrote to her? (He shakes his head no). Have you sent her any gifts? (Shakes his head no again). Well these are a few things you can do to get to know her before you both marry in a few years. No matter what others know of her, she is your betroth and no one else can have her.” Tyrion said as he leaves Jon thinking on the words he said.

Jon thinks it over as he stands to head to the castle, ‘I will get to know her to Gendry Baratheon.’ Jon thinks as he walks faster toward his rooms.


	3. Coming of Age

Jon was with Ser Arthur as Ser Jamie had other duties with the King. He was being trained when Gendry walks over to practice with his weapon of choice as he had to deal with this boy for a moon now as he was at his end with his smuckering. 

He would do as Ser Arthur has instructed him as he lost his train of thought when Robb walks over announcing he had letters from Arya.

“Did I get another one?” Asked Gendry with a smile as Robb hands him a letter as Robb had one as well. 

“Wow, she said she hit the bulls eye with the arrows now, she will challenge Theon when we arrive home.” Gendry said with a smile.

“She is better than you, wait until she can hold a sword, if she grows any more.” Robb said with a grin as he reads his own.

“Prince Jaehaerys, a letter from Lady Arya Stark.” The servant said as Jon smiles to receive his as he walks off to read his alone as Ser Arthur waits for his return.

‘Prince Jon, 

It was nice to finally hear from you and I like the name of your wolf. Ghost,.. it fits him. I named my Nymeria. To answer your questions I like flowers, to go riding, fishing and swimming in the ponds. Blueberry tarts are my favorite sweets. I have learned to shoot the bow as Mikken our smith has made one I can use as most are to big for me. To be honest I don’t care much for jewels or dresses but I did like the bracelet you sent me, thank you. It is beautiful with the wolf and dragon laying together in the field. One last thing, the sword. I am trying to learn how to wield one as no will teach me here as Robb is gone. But I do practice late at night or in the fields when no one is watching, this will be our secret as no one else knows, especially my mother. I do hope me calling you Jon is alright as I like the sound of it, but you can just call me Arya. I will write again soon. 

Arya.’

Jon was smiling so wide as he puts the letter into his pockets as he walks over to Ser Arthur with a wide smile to pick up his sword.

“Is it a good day my Prince?” Ser Arthur asked as he was ready.

“Yes, it is a perfect day Ser Arthur, just perfect.” He said with a wide smile.

Xxxx

(Three Years Later) (Arya is 11)

Arya was moody for a few days as she was not feeling herself as she didn’t want to run, swim, go riding. She sat there watching the boys from the balcony as her father comes near to see what is wrong with her as she looked flushed.

“Arya what is it child? Are you not feeling well?” He asked as he feels her head for a fever.

“Not really, my stomach and back hurts. I feel tired.” She said as she looks to her father with sad eyes as he can tell she is telling the truth.

“Go and lay down for a few hours, I will check on you later.” He said as he gives her a kiss on her head as she walks slowly to her room.

....

She was curled up on her bed as her stomach was aching as she fell asleep for a few hours. She turns to see a lunch tray on her table as she went to get up as she sees blood on her bed and gown she put back on to rest in. She starts to panic as it was everywhere even on her hand as she starts to cry and yells.

“Mother! Mother!,...Please mother come here! Mother!” She screams loudly as a servant runs to go get Catlyn as she continues to yell loudly behind her closed door.

Ned hears as he was outside the room down the hall as he hurries to her room as Catlyn came as they both hear Arya crying and yelling as they both rush in to the room not knowing what to expect.

“Arya what is wrong....oohhh.” Ned said as he turns to look at Catlyn with wide eyes as he was not expecting to see is child flowered.

“Arya, ooh, Arya it will be okay, you will be okay. Ned please leave us and send a few servants,..please.” She said holding Arya in her arms as she was crying heavily as she was not told everything about what was happening to her as she only knew this as it happened to older ladies not her age.

....

Her mother explains to her the changes her body was going through as she was in the need to know now since her moon blood had arrived earlier than what they had expected. Sansa was only 13 name days when hers came her mother told her as she was washing her hair as she was drinking some soothing tea to ease the cramps and her aching back.

She didn’t like this one bit as she thinks to herself as this would happen every bloody moon.

She looks at herself after her mother was finished as she really hasn’t paid much attention to her body until now. But her breast were a slight bigger as the hair between her legs was thicker. 

‘Bloody hells, I am turning into a bloody lady.’ She said as she sat on her bed as her mother brings her a gown to wear.

“Can I stay in my room tonight to eat my dinner?” She asked her mom as she rubs her stomach.

“Yes, you can. Lay back and rest, I will see you later.” She said with a gentle smile as her mother gives her a kiss then she leaves her to rest.

Xxxx

Ned was in his solar as he knew what he had to do as it was time now since his daughter had flowered. He was obligated to inform the King as an age would be determined when marriage was appropriate between Jon and Arya. 

Sitting there he remembers the day she was born as he was so proud of all his children but with her the most as she carried the looks of the Starks. 

He was there when she took her first steps, her first word, he was first to take her for a ride on a horse as she loved the wind in her hair.

Smiling at those precious moments he wanted to keep her close forever but he knew he couldn’t as he begins to write to his King.

....

Robb was hearing a clacking noise Up in the broken tower as he went to check it out. He stands there half way hidden on the stairs to see Arya wielding a sword with a man that was sent from Kings Landing over a year ago as he was her dancing teacher as his father had put it ordered by the King to be a sign to Arya only. 

His name was Syrio Forel as he was from Bravos. He always wander why father gave them the tower to practice their dancing lessons as it was always in private. 

He smiles to walk away quietly as he wanders on something so he goes to Arya’s room not to be seen as he closes the door behind him.

He looks in her room as he finds the letters that Jon writes to his sister as he was curious of their conversations. He picks one out of the huge stack as he shakes his head. He knows he shouldn’t but she is his younger sister and he wants to know what they speak of as they both are quiet about the other.

So he unfolds the one he has to begin reading it.

‘Arya,

I have arranged it with my father to have someone train you in swords play. Many Targaryen ladies had the knowledge and capabilities to wield a sword for centuries as my father and mother both agreed. I will send a drawing of a sword with Syrio your dancing teacher to have your smith Mikken make it especially for you. Remember to stick them with the pointy end. And one more thing all good swords have a name as mine is named Darkrider. I will write soon. Oh yea, I like what you did to Theon’s boots I wish I could have seen the look on his face I laugh every time I think about it. But try and stay out of trouble.

Jon.’ 

Robb smiled as he put the letter back into the place he got it from as he leaves the room. It was funny when she put horse dung in Theon’s boots after he ate her last blueberry tart.

“Robb I was looking for you. We are going to Kings  
Landing at the end of the week.Tell Theon and Gendry, and to let you know it is time for Gendry to return home to the Stormland’s. So make sure he has packed everything to take with us.” Ned said as Robb nods. He takes a deep breath as he releases as he thought he was caught exiting his sister’s room.

Xxxx

(Jon is 16)

He was hoping Arya was coming but she had wrote him to say her mother thought she was still to young to go to Kings Landing but Sansa was able to go as she was 14 name days as it would be a good opportunity to meet a future match for a husband.

He was glad he didn’t have to worry about such things as he knew of his match since she was born as he was the first to kiss her even though she was just born.

He sees Robb as they greet one another as he does the other two with Egg right beside him as they head inside the castle. 

He knew it was time to come up with a date and age of his wedding as his father was already looking for matches for Daenerys, Viserys and Aegon. He even knew of the Kings decision for whom he wanted Robb to marry as he doesn’t think Robb will like it as the lady is a few years older than he is as she was 22 name days as Robb was his age only 16 name days.

“Prince Jon, my sister asked if I would give this to you as she made it herself. It is from the old bark of our Weirwood tree with the red sap dyed into the wood. It is very strong as it doesn’t feel like wood but leather.” Robb said as Jon took it as he looks at it.

It was a type of bracelet as it was unique in the style and coloring.

“Thank you, I like it.” Jon said as he puts it on his wrist as Egg speaks in a low tone.

“I have plans later tonight so be ready after dinner as we are sneaking out.” Aegon said with a wide smile.

“What plans?” Jon asked looking to his brother.

“A brothel, you know we are all coming of age. Do you want to marry one and not know really how to please her. I don’t, besides what if we are forced to marry one that looks are not so pleasant. I for one would like to know of a true woman’s body and know how to please one no matter their looks or size.” Aegon said as the guys look to one another.

“I have had a few, women can do the most amazing things with their mouths.” Theon said as he does talk about all the time.

“So you two are still virgins?” Asked Gendry smiling at the two Princes.

“No, I am not but I want to know all there is to know about a women’s body. Getting one is easy as I have a few times to get a release but I am talking about to know the entire body of a woman as they can tell you everything they like and how they like it, to please them.” Aegon said as Robb and Jon looks to one another.

“I am already betrothed to Arya, this would be wrong of me.” Jon said as the others look to him strangely.

“You have been betrothed to my sister since her birth Jon, just once won’t hurt as it will still be a few years before you two marry. She is only 11 name days. Come on, this once as we will hold a truce as no one will ever know except us, your the only one that has not been with a woman as we all have.” Robb said as he smiles to Jon.

“I’ll let you know later.” Jon said as he walks away as he his looking for the master of women lord Tyrion Lannister.

....

Jon knocks on the door as as hears the words to enter as he does to see his friend sitting behind a desk and a pile of books and papers.

“Yes Prince Jon, what is it?” Tyrion asks as he continues to look through a large book.

“I need some advice on,....women?” Jon said in a low tone.

“I see,.. and what advice are you seeking this time?” He asked as he writes something down.

“Well, if I should experience being with a woman before I marry, or if I should stay faithful as I am already betrothed to Arya.” He said as Tyrion points to a chair as Jon takes and sits in front of him.

“A decision indeed. I will speak and then you will make a choice as it will be only you who can decide what to do.” Tyrion said as Jon nods for him to continue.

“Now have you been with a woman in any way?” Tyrion asks as Jon looks to him to speak.

“No, I haven’t but Elisa, she has did things when I bathe that has caused me to release a bit.” He said shyly.

“So she strokes your cock, you need to get over your shyness as your a man grown, so become a man and not this shy young innocent boy. Anything else?” He asked keeping a straight face.

“She has sucked me a couple of times, and nothing more.” Jon said as he looks to Tyrion not knowing how to feel.

“Did you want more to happen?” He asked sitting back in his chair.

“In away I did, but I would think of Arya afterwards so nothing else happened.” Jon said as he was starting to open up a little more.

“Have you thought about different things, or ways you can be with a woman?” Tyrion asked as he stands to pour them both a drink.

“All the time. What they look like, they way they smell, and even...” Jon stopped his words.

“Taste?” Tyrion finishes for him as he nods.

“Yes,...but I think of these things but I really don’t know how about doing these things. If I did would this be wrong as I am to wed Arya.” Jon said as he eagerly drinks his wine as Tyrion pours him another.

“I have one last question for you to think about. When you think of your wedding night with Arya, do you see yourself doing all the things you can imagine as she calls your name as it feels great and magical as it was meant to be as you know every way possible to make her feel the love you possess for her, the wanting and desire to make it the best memorable experience you both can share together forever, or do you see yourself just bedding her as it is your duty?” Tyrion ask as he hands Jon a piece of paper with a name on it.

Jon looks to Tyrion as he takes the piece of paper. 

“If this is what you choose she will teach everything you want to know and it will be discreet and private and not in a brothel were many will see you. If so give that to Ser Jamie and it will be done as a learning experience once.” Tyrion said as Jon looks to the piece of paper again as he sticks it inside of his pocket.

....

They went to the brothel but he did not have sex he was there watching and drinking and getting the ideas of the ways of sex was performed as the many ways being performed he had already imagined. Of course women sat on his lap, rubbed his chest and cock, but his lips never did touch theirs nor have they to any women. 

He was feeling good as he watches one woman take a man and she was finished she would take another soon after as the others he came with were busy with a few women they chose as he stayed and waited for them. He could not do it as these women were attractive as he was hard but it was definitely a no.

Xxxx

Ned and Rhaegar were in the Throne Room when a few lords were summoned to the courts as this did require lord Robert Baratheon to show his face after all these years.

Along with the lords were their sons as they stood in the balcony as did a few daughters on the opposite side of the room. 

“Think you lords and lady’s for coming today as I have a few announcements to make for the future of the Realm. I have receive various request of marriage approvals as some I agree with and some I have changed for the good of Westeros. Now let’s begin.” The King announces as he starts with the lower lords as he saves the higher houses for last as they were all ready in it for over an hour until Varys announces Ned Stark to make it formal within the court as many nobles were present.

“Lord Stark out of your five children three of them will have arrange marriages as the other two will be by your choice as when the time comes send words to the courts for the appropriate documentations of the betroth’s. Now your youngest daughter Arya is already betrothed to Prince Jaehaerys, they will wed shortly after her 16th name day. That will be four years from now as she will soon be turning 12 name days.” The King said as Jon was smiling as Robb pats his back as he seen Gendry not to happy about their announcement of an age to finally marry. ‘She will always be mine as she always has been.’ Jon says as he smiles and nods toward Gendry.

“Princes Rhaenys Targaryen will wed Prince Trystane Martell of Dorne in six moons.” The King announced as neither were there as the announcement was mandatory for court.

“Sansa Stark will be betrothed to lord Willas Tyrell starting today. As they will within the next two years shortly after her 16th name day.” Sansa smiles as Williams was a handsome and wealthy man.

“Robb Stark, your heir and first born will be married to lady Dacey Mormont. This marriage should take place soon as your son is already 16 going 17 name days in a few moons.” Robb stood there with his mouth wide open as he glances to the other side of the balcony as Dacey gives a slight nod his way.

“Robb it could of been worse at least she is very attractive even though she is a few years older than you.” Aegon said standing next to Robb.

“Lord Robert Baratheon your heir Gendry will marry my sister Princess Daenerys Targaryen within the year.” Rhaegar said as Robert starred daggers into the King as he spoke no words and walked away as the next lord approached the Iron chair.

Everyone was waiting on the last announcement as Jon, Robb and Gendry looks to Aegon as he even didn’t know who is father was going to chose to be the next Queen of the Seven Kingdoms as their were many to chose from.

“Your future King of the Seven Kingdoms will be Prince Aegon Targaryen and he will be betrothed to your future Queen lady Margery Tyrell.” After the announcement was made there was excitement along with disappointment as Aegon looks to Margery to give a slight nod.

“Well Egg, it could be worse, at least she has not slept with any of us.” Robb said as the three laughed as Aegon was shaking his head.

“Yea Egg, she may teach you a thing or two on your wedding night.” Jon said as Robb and Gendry both laughed hard on this jest as Aegon gives them the middle finger as he walks off leaving the three still laughing.


	4. Decisions

There was a light feast after the betrothal announcements as not all was happy as the others with the decision of the Kings choices of matches for life.

Theon was drinking heavily as was Edmure Tully over their bedding partners as neither one of them wanted to be married. Walder Frey was a very happy man as he had betrothed three daughters and two sons as he was celebrating like no other.

“Look at her, Wylla Manderly with her green hair. Green hair.” Theon voices out loud as he looks to his future wife.

“Yea, well she is better than Roslin Frey I bet, did you see lord Bolton’s new wife a Frey, Walda Frey.” Edmure said as he grabs another horn of wine as he walks away to get drunk before the day is over.

Daenerys and Arianne Martell were walking the room gracefully as both were beautiful as most had their eyes on the two ladies. 

Gendry walks up to them as to speak to his wife to be.

“Princess Daenerys, may I say you look lovely today, and so do you Princess Arianne.” Gendry said as both ladies smiled with the flattery.

“Tell me lord Gendry, Prince Jaehaerys where has he escaped to, I would like to speak with him before I return to Dorne.” Arianne said with a sexy smile as Daenerys notices as she looks to her betroth as he was taken with her beauty.

“To his rooms more likely as his betrothed is not here. I am sure he would be grateful for your company.” Gendry said with a slight smile.

“Maybe later than as the day is still young and there are many to meet.” She said as the three walk around together as Daenerys looks to Gendry.

He was very handsome and tall with a toned body. He has very beautiful eyes, he would be easy to control as her brother had mentioned to her as this was a political marriage to keep the King informed for the years to come. She wouldn’t mind bedding him either as she scopes over his muscular frame.

Sansa was happy with her betroth as Loras was more handsome and closer to her age but Willas was handsome as well as he nods to her as she gives a pleasant smile towards him. 

Margery walks up to Aegon as she smiles as he greets her. She is beautiful and very attractive and yes experienced in the bed as a few has spoken of her. ‘Maybe it won’t be to bad after all.’ He thinks as he looks her up and down.

....

Jon was walking down by the beach as the guests were dancing and drinking getting to know there betroths as he decides to sit on the shore to look at the moon to think of Arya. He wanders what she looks like as he has asked but he knows she looks different from his imagination and thoughts he has of her.

“Prince Jaehaerys, I have been looking for you.” Arianne says as she joins him as she was so blunt of her actions she sat on him as he laid down in the sand as his mind was thinking of Arya.

“Arianne, we should not been see like this and you know it.” He said as she was rubbing his chest.

“You have denied me a simple kiss for years, soon it will be to late.” She said as he laid there as he was curious of her but he wanted to stay faithful to Arya.

“No,...I can not as it wouldn’t be fare to Arya.” He said as she bends down closer on him as she nibbles on his neck as she rubs her sex against his as she can tell it was starting to get erect by her movements.

She takes one of his hands to lead it under her dress and on her sex as she guides his hand to touch her in the right spot as he closed his eyes as this was the first for him to touch such a place on a lady.

It felt moist against his fingers as she would breath heavier when he touched a certain spot as he continued as his curiosity got the better of him. She leans down on him as he opens his eyes as her breast were out from her light fabric breast with dark hard nipples right in front of his mouth. 

He takes his tongue to touch one and soon he was sucking on her tit as his hand was working a nub as she became very moist. He pictures Arya as he hears a slight moan from her lips, and then he hears him.

“I would of found another place than the beach my Prince.” Said Gendry looking at the two as Jon removes his hand quickly as Arianne stands immediately as so does Jon with a hard boner showing through his tight breeches.

“Lord Gendry if you please excuse me.” Arianne said as she fixes herself to walk past Gendry as Jon and Gendry looks to one another.

“Nothing had really happened she is just very persistent on getting what she wants.” Jon said brushing off the sand.

“I can tell, sorry to interrupt I was just getting some fresh air.” Gendry said with a smile as Jon seen it as a smug expression.

Xxxx

Arya was sweating up a storm as Syrio was working her hard as she was blocking his moves as they danced around the tower. She gave as much as he did as the return was stronger which made her stronger. Her mood was in an uproar as he could tell when something was on her mind or bothering her. 

“Speak, and it will be better than keeping it bundled inside my child.” He told her as he took a charge on her as she swiftly blocks his strike.

“Men,...and their bloody stories of bedding women. Why must they talk about it as if it is some prize they have won?” She asked as Syrio stops the training to look at her.

“Not all do. What have you heard that has you so angry?” He asked as he hands her a cloth to wipe off the sweat from her face.

“Theon telling stories of when they were at Kings Landing this last time. Of Robb, Aegon, Jon , Gendry and of himself. Why is it a man can bed another and this is good but for a lady we are not to even think of such things?” She asked as she tilts her head to the side.

“Aah, the answer is simple. Most men experience in certain ways to show their wives the passion of love as this is a learning technique before marriage. Some go to the extreme just to enjoy the simple pleasures a woman can offer them. And some men are just pigs.” Syrio explains with a smile.

She thinks over his words and of the stories, the rambles of the servants. Which she has heard several throughout the years as she comes to a decision.

“Thank you, this explains a lot to me.” She said as they start to train once again.

Xxxx

Viserys finishes the letter he received as he yells in anger as he wipes off everything from his desk in rage into the floor. He was denied to marry Daenerys and Rhaenys both. The only two he would ever marry that had the Targaryen blood.

Everyone else was under his birth right according to him. He yells for Dante his steward of such among others things when he needed him to be. 

“Find him and tell him I am ready to meet. I want the Iron Throne.” He said in the most evilest tone he could of imagine as Dante nods to do as he was told by the future King of the Seven Kingdoms.

Ser Jonothor Darry stood outside the room listening to this mad Prince as it was time to let his King know of his brother’s intentions.

Xxxx

Rhaegar receive words from Ser Jonothor as this was disturbing news. He decided to up the weddings of Daenerys and Rhaenys and send a few men to Pentos to keep an eye on Viserys. The King was informed that Viserys was talking to many sellswords around the lands to fight on his behalf but has troubles with the payment. 

This was the good news he thought as it would cost a fortune to pay for thousands to invade Kings Landing or Westeros for that matter.

He calls in his council as it was time to prepare the armies just in case Viserys succeeds.

....

Jon and Jamie were training hard as his father had ordered a few moons ago adding a few more hours a day to their schedules.  
Ser Barristan would stay by the King as other Kingsguard were placed with other members of his family day and night just to be cautious of everyone’s whereabouts.

Jamie would land a few hard blows as he was instructed to do to make him stronger and to become a better fighter. He was told he was great but there is always room for improvement as Ser Barristan told him one day. So he gave his all every day to become better in swords play.

“My Prince this enough for the day, go and clean yourself as you have a few hours before you meet with your father.” Jamie said as they both were breathing hard as he agrees to walk to his rooms when a servant meets him with a letter.

“Prince Jaehaerys, from lady Arya.” He said as Jon takes it with a smile. He walks into his room as his bath was already prepared as he strips to get into the tin tub to begin reading his letter.

‘Jon,

Robb and Dacey are married as the wedding was beautiful as was Dacey. Theon has left after he to was married to Wylla. She is pretty in the face but her green hair was a surprise to see as I got my self in trouble with mother for laughing to loud when I first seen her. Sansa will marry little over a year as father and mother has agreed with lord Tyrell in this matter. Father has told me we shall be married soon after my 16th name day as I am 12 and six moons now. Father said I can go to Aegon and Margery’s wedding which I will be 14 moons by then. I am ready to meet you as I think about it all the time. But with such thoughts in my mind I want to be honest with you as I always have been. Our wedding makes me very nervous and slightly scared especially after hearing stories of Theon and of others adventure’s of being bedded. To over hear the servants as how some men were rough and not gentle, or some didn’t know what to do really as the experience was unpleasant to them. So I want to say this to you, I give my permission for you to learn how to be with me when it is our time. Not in the whoring way like Theon, but I have heard of a learning way for a man. If you do decide to do it then I will never ask about it or hold it against you in any way. I think of our union as a special time when we will share it together, not like the stories I hear around the halls. I do hope the days goes by fast as I want to see you, I hope you are pleased with the way I am when we do meet. i write soon.

Arya.’

Jon read the letter as he rereads it three times to fully understand what she had said. There are things he truly wants to know how to do correctly but bedding he will only do with her. She will be the only one he beds as he had decided that long ago. 

He relaxes in the tub as he smiles thinking of her words. ’I am ready to meet you, I hope the days goes by fast as I want to see you.’ Just knowing this makes him happy as he wants to make her happy. But she is scared he will hurt her on their wedding night or won’t know what to do.

“My loves, I will treat you like the Queen you are to me, I will make our union memorable for years to come.” He said as he lays back thinking of only her.

Xxxx

Daenerys has been standing her ground with the evil stares of Robert and Cersei. She is a dragon after all and their looks she receives daily will do nothing to her as long as she keeps her husband in her good graces as she does very well nightly. He does know how to please her as she likes his muscular body. Even though they do not love one another they are in this together and they both know it. 

They have been married for five moons as she is still not with child. But Lya has wrote to her to say it will come when they are ready. She misses Lyanna as she has been the only mother she knew, she has raised her besides Aegon and Jaehaerys as one of her own like she has Aegon. 

Myrcella is a sweet girl unlike her mother and brother Joffery which is unpleasant as one could be as he has a cruel nature in him toward living things. 

He reminds her of Viserys in ways that she can remember him as she was three and he was 11 when Rhaegar had sent him to Pentos.

Gendry walks up behind her as he wraps his strong arms around her.

“Would you like to go on the ship with me for a few days, unless you want to stay here with my loving family.” He asked as he was jesting her with the loving family part.

“I would love to go with you, how soon do we leave?” She asked as she turns around in his arms to kiss his lips.

“In a few hours so get your things ready.” He said as he gives her a sweeter kiss as he sees his father glaring at them. He ignores him as he follows Daenerys to their room.

Xxxx

Robb was following his father as he was to be lord of Winterfell one day as there was always something to learn. His marriage was going really good with Dacey as he thinks he is falling in love with her as they have been married over a year now. She was so good to him as his mother was very pleased with her in every way. 

He sees her as she walks in the yard with Arya at her side as she is about to give birth to their first child. She is a good choice he decides as she does make him happy. 

....

It was a few days later as he was out with the lords and his father when they received word to come home as Dacey was giving birth. His heart was running faster than his mind as his father waits with him patiently as he cleans Ice. It felt like days instead of hours as they would hear some screams and then a loud cry as Robb stood as he approaches the door.

“My lord, come and meet your son.” Maester Luwin said with a wide smile as Robb turns to hug his father as they both we’re smiling.

His son was perfect in every way as he holds him for the first time. He has blue eyes like his and copperish toned hair. 

“Rickard Stark, after my grandfather.” Robb said as Dacey nods with approval.

Xxxx

( a year later) 

Jon could not stand it as it has been 14 years since he has seen her and any moment she was going to arrive as the excitement was uncontrollable. His heart was pounding, he was breathing heavily, palms were sweaty. He was a mess.

“Jaehaerys be still, she will arrive soon.” His father said with a grin as he sat in his chair as Egg was smiling widely at him as his mother gave a gentle grin.

“Your Grace lord Stark and his family.” Varys announces as Jon could not control his smile as he seen her enter the Throne Room. She was beautiful, small frame, long dark hair, she has already blossomed as he could tell. And the closer he went to her he seen the sparkle of approval in those grey eyes of hers.

“Arya, it is great to finally meet you.” He said as he takes her hand to kiss it as she smiles to him. Everyone in the room was watching as he broke several protocols as a few smirks were heard and then the voice of the King.

“Excuse me Prince Jaehaerys but I think I need to be introduce to lady Arya first.” The King said looking at his son as many could not hold their laughter as both of their eyes widen to look up at the King.

“Sorry Your Grace,...please forgive me.” Jon said as he kissed her hand again to walk back up toward his family as the King looks to his son as he was turning hundred shades of red for all to see.

....

His brother was laughing so hard at him along with Robb as he waits for Arya in the long hall. He didn’t care let them jest over his reactions as she was everything and more he has imagined. 

“Could you not have waited just a few more seconds, I mean you will go down in the books to be the first Prince who was to eager to meet your betroth and break every protocol known.” Aegon said as Robb shakes his head.

“You both knew I have been waiting a very long time to finally see her, and now she is here, so please go away so I can spend some time with her alone.” Jon said as Robb shakes his head.

“We can’t. After that the King order us to watch your every move when she is in your presence. And so did my father.” Robb said as he was smiling so hard his mouth was starting to hurt.

“Good thing I am your favorite sister Robb.” She looks to Robb’s clothes as he was still wearing the heavy garments made for the North as she had changed into a lighter dress with straps and made of a soft silk as many things were in her rooms as her aunt had bought her many things as Jon had requested it for this weather.

“Jon, can we stroll on the beach as I would like to put my feet into the sea.” She said with a smile as he looks to her eyes to see Robbs clothes as he has a grin on his face and he knows Aegon doesn’t like the beach on this side of the castle.

“It sounds perfect, shall we go.” He said as he takes her arm into his as they follow them in the distance as does Ser Jamie as he shakes his head.


	5. Chaos

The room was filled with many guests for a royal wedding as it was in the morrow as today was the giving of gifts to the royal couple as the future King and Queen. Arya was standing beside Jon as it was also considered to be an social event as many lords were gathered in one area. 

Jon has stayed by her side the last three days as they have walked through the gardens, walked down by the beach, and now during this gathering of a sort. They both were glad they wouldn’t have to go through this mess when they married.

It felt like they knew one another as they did through hundreds of letters throughout the years. But she really liked the way he was always near her, kept his hand on her one way or another like she would disappear.

After the first day Aegon and Rob gave up and let the guards do the task of keeping an I on them. It was funny as all they did was talk and nothing more. 

There was light music playing in the background as the King and Queen were sitting on another dais as Ser Barristan was close by as she has noticed.

Aegon and Margery were sitting on another as they were getting surrounded by gifts of all shapes and sizes.

Margery Tyrell was a very beautiful woman she thought as she was watching her with her smiles as she greets people as they would kiss her hand as she took there gifts no matter what it was as Aegon was standing beside her as he would greet each person as well. They did make a cute match as Arya thought she could be a good Queen one day as she had the right up bringing for one.

“Lady Arya it good to finally meet you.” Said Daenerys as she approaches them as Arya turns to see Gendry.

“Thank you Princess, ...Gendry! It is great to see you again.” Arya said with a wide smile as Arya hugs him tightly as he laughs as he hugs her tighter to bring her off the floor and to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Jon did not like this one bit as it did show as Gendry didn’t pay him no attention as he looks to Arya.

“Maybe later we can meet up and talk about old times.” Gendry suggest as Arya felt a hand on her back as she knew Jon was standing next to her. 

“Maybe, but to be honest I do plan to spend most of my time here with Jon before I go back to Winterfell. But it is nice to see you again and to meet you Princess Daenerys.” Arya said kindly and with a wide smile.

Before Daenerys could speak a loud scream was heard as everyone turns to look at Margery as Aegon pulls her from the chair to hide her face in his chest as he was looking down in a wooden chest as he yells for the guards.

Ser Arthur goes to it as it was a head with a note inside for the King.

“Your grace it is Ser Jonothor Darry.” Ser Arthur announces as Ser Barristan stands in front of the King and Queen.

“Where did this box come from?” Demands the King as a young lad approaches the dais to speak.

“It was on our ship your grace as a note came with it to be delivered here and now as a urgent wedding gift. It was left with ten gold dragons and nothing more your grace as my father told me to bring it to the castle at once.” The lad said as he was scared and nervous.

“Find this ship and get answers.” Rhaegar said as he looks to Ned and a few trusted lords he depends on as he sees Robert with a small grin as he drinks his wine.

....

The rest of the day she did not see Jon as she spent it in her rooms as Jon took her there as they were very busy looking around and trying to find answers along with the guards.

Her father and brother both were with many others as it was the young and the women left in the castle along with a few guards and various of men that did not have the fighting capabilities.

It was late as the weddings was going to be in the morrow as she was out on her balcony looking at the stars. She heard a light knock on her door as she goes to open it as it was Jon as Jamie was standing guard.

“I can’t stay long but I wanted to see you before the morrow.” He said as he looks to her as she was in a sheer gown as he could see her body as indeed she has blossomed into a woman grown.

“Is everything alright?” She asked as he hugs her after he took the sight of her in as he would sleep good with these visions of her on his mind.

“Yes, we could not find anything. Father thinks Viserys is still in Pentos as does a few others. But it is very late as we need to rest for the festivities in the morrow so try and sleep and I will take you to the morning meal.” He said as she nods to him. 

“I will and you try the same.” She said as her grey eyes were sparkling in light from the moon. 

He leans into her slowly as she puts her hands on his chest as he gently kisses her lips lightly. They look into each other’s eyes as they both could tell they wanted another so he does as he wraps his arms around her waist to hold her closer as she lets his tongue enter her mouth as their tongues dance around slowly to savor the taste of the other.

He pulls away slowly as he gives her a few pecks on the lips as he walks her back into room.

“I must go before Ser Jamie comes in to fetch me. I will see you in the morrow.” He said with one more kiss as she nods to him as he watches her climb into her bed as he leaves the room.

“About time lets go before we have a lot of explaining to do my Prince.” Jamie said as he and Jon hurry’s down the hall.

Xxxx

The ceremony was beautiful as the bride. Now the events of the day starts along with the dancing, foods, and much wine as one could drink. 

The outside of the castle was full of as the inside as it was very difficult to find a place to breath. Many danced as it lead into the night. With much laughters and music one could not hear or even think.

Arya has had enough as she finds her way to the kennels to see Ghost as Jon was told to pin him up as there was to many guest around as the large wolf would frighten them. The Starks were told ahead of time to keep their wolves at home as she misses Nymeria very much as she is her closes companion. She sits inside with Ghost as he licks her all over her face as she hears someone coming as she stands to see Gendry.

‘He must of followed me, if Jon sees he will not like it.’ She thinks to herself but she is doing nothing wrong as it is his duty to help entertain their guests.

“Gendry,..are you lost?” She said as Ghost stands next to her as she still pets his head.

“No,..I thought we could talk, it has been a few years.” He said with that attractive smile of his.

“You should be with your wife as this does not look appropriate as we are alone.” She said as she stays inside the cage with Ghost. She knows he had to much to drink as she has seen this a few times at Winterfell when he was with Robb and Theon.

“My wife is in good hands I am sure of it. But I must say you have changed since the last I seen you. You are a woman grown now,..I like what I see,...Arya.” He said leaning on the gate to the large pen.

“Gendry you have always known that I am betrothed to Prince Jon. He is the only one for me, there will be no one else.” She said with a smile as she scratches Ghost as he is loving it.

“Yea, but are you the only one for him?” He said with a chuckle as he takes another drink to look at her.

She just looks to him and doesn’t say a word as she knows he will spill the tales as drunk men always do as this is how she knows as much as she does.

“You do know he was with another as I did interrupt them on the beach, even though you two were betrothed.” He said looking to her as his eyes looked at her frame as she can see where his eyes are going.

“Yes, I do know. And I do know the night you were betroth to Daenerys you were at the brothel having a swell of a time.” She said as he looks to her.

“And the night before you married her.” She finished saying as he was trying to come up with an answer to his guiltiness.

“Gendry,...we are friends and nothing more. But you were not the only one that had seen Jon on the beach with Arianna Martell that night. But what you do not know he did not bed her like she wanted. Some light touching occurred and that was all nothing more as I did hear it from Robb and Theon who was telling the tales even about you. So do not try and turn me against Jon because it will not work in your favor.” She said as she stares into his eyes as he smiles to her.

“He can do no wrong in your eyes can he?” He said as he stands away from the pen.

“You do not need to worry about Jon and I but only you and your wife. So please go and let me be.” She said as she sees Ser Jamie come around the corner to stand behind Gendry.

“You heard lady Arya, your wife is looking for you.” He said as Gendry looks to her once more and then he leaves the kennels.

“Prince Jon is looking for you, as he is not happy he could not find you lady Arya.” He said as he looks at Ghost.

“Good,..he can wait a little longer as I don’t run when he chooses for me to do so. I like the peace in here compared to all the drunkness in there.” She said as they smiled.

“I will wait for you until your ready my lady as I feel the same.” He said with a nod as he stands out by the doors wearing a smile on his face.

.....

“I can’t believe I am helping you do this my lady.” Ser Jamie said as he was helping Arya sneak Ghost into her rooms through the secret tunnels as no one could see them.

“You know I don’t want to return to the festivities as it could cause a problem with the stupidity over drunkness. So I will go to my rooms with Ghost and then you can tell Jon where I am for the remainder of the night.” She said with a smile.

“We are going against the Kings orders.” He said in a slight tone.

“It was this or you stay in the kennels with me all night,...you did choose and this is why we are taking Ghost to my rooms.” She said as he was in front of her as he makes her stop to check out the hall ways as her room was just a little ways down the main hall.

They enter her rooms as Jamie looks around to make sure Gendry was not lurking around when Arya open’s her balcony doors to let some fresh air into the rooms.

“Ser Jamie, what is that over there near the sea?” She asked as he walks out to the balcony as he looks to hurry to her doors.

“Stay here and don’t leave.” He said as he went running down the hall to reach the Great Hall where the festivities were being held.

She looks out again as it was an orange light as she hasn’t seen it there before as she watches it she sees the orange light spreading then she hears an explosion.

“What the hell!” She jumps back into the room as the bells started ringing.

Xxxx

Jamie reaches the Great Hall as he finds Jon as he is his duty as he yells to get the music to stop.

“YOUR GRACE WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!” He yelled as all the bells start ringing as they hear an explosion and then another.

Chaos was starting to form as many had small children in the rooms with their servants. Men and women were drunk as they were trying to focus as orders were being yelled. Then out of nowhere was another explosion on the castle as people were running around as lords and guards drew their swords when men with red cloaks and a large dragon on the back came in charging. 

“Where is Arya?” Jon asked between their killing the enemies.

“Her rooms!” Ser Jamie was able to blur out loudly.

“PROTECT YOUR KING!” Someone yelled as Jon stabs a man as Jamie did beside him, there was fighting everywhere as men were dying same as the woman.

“With me know your Grace!” Ser Barristan said as he pulls Rhaegar from his chair as Rhaegar grabs on tightly to Lyanna’s hand as he takes her with them.

“Get the people out now!” Rhaegar orders as they were running to the ships as they were stopped as more men came through as Ser Barristan drew his sword to protect the king as Ned and Robb was by their sides as the castle was being taken over.  
....

Aegon grabs Margery and Daenerys as he takes them both with him as Ser Arthur fights a path through another hall with the help of Theon and Loras with several guards as they had three ships in case of an invasion. 

Dacey takes Catlyn as they run to get Bran, Rickon and baby Rickard as they were in the rooms with the servants. A man grabs Catlyn as Dacey disarms him as she slices his throat as Catlyn was in shock as Dacey grabs her hand as they run to the rooms once again.

Arya seen the grounds to be covered with people as fighting was going on right in front of her as a man was climbing into her rooms as she grabs Needle from under her bed as Ghost attacks the man as another came in to grab her as she stabs him with her sword. 

She could not stay in there so her and Ghost leaves the room with two dead bodies laying in her floor.

....

Ned was fighting strong with Ice as he could see Robb and many other young lords but they are at a disadvantage as their only choice was to leave Kings Landing.

Rhaegar took his sword as he always carried one as he fought right beside them as there was to many as they kept coming in.

“We need to get the King to the ships!” Ned yells as he hears a yell from Lyanna as he sees her holding her stomach as her hands was full of blood.

....

Jon and Ser Jamie makes it to Arya’s room as her mother and Dacey were there looking for her when they all seen two dead men lying in her floor as one had no face left.

“Prince Jon, where is Arya?” Catlyn asks as they were trying not to let Bran and Rickon see the dead bodies when another two men enter through the balcony and two more through the door. Jon kills one as does Dacey with Jamie killing two. And out of nowhere came the fifth through the door as Jon was to late to turn around as Dacey was struck in the chest with the mans sword as Catlyn and the children yells as Jon sliced his throat.

....

Arya was running through the grounds as she was attacked after she stabs a few red cloaks as she was not quick enough as she screams when she was thrown to the ground.

“GHOST!” Ned hears this as he turns to see Arya with a man on her as Ghost leaps through the air to take the mans head off as Arya stands to fight another with Ghost beside her. 

Ned could not leave the King as he was carrying Lyanna as thirty men came from the woods as he was cut in his leg as he sees the King go down with his sister.

“Protect your King!” Ned yells as several guards were falling as he sees Aegon, Theon and Gendry coming with Ser Arthur and a few more kingsguard’s. 

....

Arya was doing her best as she sees Tyrion laying on the ground as she goes to him as he has a deep cut across his face. She looks up as she receives a boot to the face as his sword cuts her side.

Ghost was attacking but there was just to many as she sees a gate opened as she knew she wasn’t going to make it to the ships.

“That hurt!” She yells as she stabs the man in his manhood as she felt blood running done her face and side.

“Tyrion, come with me now, we must find a place to hide.” She said as the man was rolling on the ground holding what was left of his manhood.

“There is no place to hide.” He said as he was barely able to stand as she had to help him.

“We will find one, let’s go.” She said as they both were helping each other.

...

Jon was carrying Dacey as she was losing a lot of blood as Jamie had made a path for them as they reached the ship. She was asking to see her son as he lays her down in a room as the ship was full.

“Let’s go, we must leave.” He said as he was hoping Arya made it to one of the three ships.

....

The king was on board as Ser Barristan gave the order as the ship took off. He seen the other two ships leaving the shore as it was over for now. He went to look at his King as he was wounded in the chest as the Queen was in her stomach. He to had a few deep gashes as most of them did.

“Viserys, your day is coming.” Ser Barristan says as Lyanna and Rhaegar are holding hands as the maesters are working on them.

Xxxx

They reached White Harbor as the other two ships had followed. Lord Wyman Manderly was not expecting so many people as the ships were docking.

Jon and Ser Jamie where the first to dock as he gave the instructions immediately.

“Lord Wyman, we need shelter and your banners men as soon as possible, the King should be on one of those ships as we were attacked at Kings Landing. Have a room set up immediately for your Grace. We also need a place to store our dead, they’re a few.” Jon said as he sees the people getting off the ships.

Jon was with Catlyn and the children when Ser Arthur approaches him.

“Prince Jon you need to follow me.” He said in a low tone as Jamie looks to him with a frown.

“Ser Arthur have you seen lord Stark?” Asked Catlyn with tears in her eyes.

“Yes, my lady. I well tell him you are here.” Ser Arthur said as he motions for Jon to follow him.

....

Jon was lead to a room as Ned was standing with Aegon, Robb and Daenerys. Their eyes were swollen and red as he turns to look on the table to see both of his parents.

Jon walks over to them as he falls to his knees.

“No,..no,...no,...” he says as the tears fell from his eyes. Aegon and Daenerys both go to him as all three hug one another as the room was silent except for Jon releasing his grief.

Rhaegar and Lyanna died together holding hands.

.....

Ned and Robb goes to their family as two people are missing as Sansa was not at the wedding as she was to far along with child to go.

“Mother,..where is Dacey and Arya?” Robb asks as he takes his son.

“Robb, she was so brave,...she fought hard but...Robb Dacey didn’t make it. Prince Jon brought her with us,...but she is gone.” Catlyn said as Robb was trying to hold back his tears as he hugs his son tightly.

“Arya?” He looks to her as he was trying hard no to let a tear fall. But the thought of losing Arya was going to kill him.

“We don’t know yet, she was not on our ship.” She said as Robb lost it. He hands back his son to his mother as his father embraces him as he lets the tears loose into his fathers chest.

“I will kill Viserys, the Old Gods know I will kill that man.” Robb mumbles into his fathers chest.


	6. “Winter is Coming” part 1

Arya was waking up as she found herself covered in blood and filth as her dress was torn all over. She looks around as she was in a small room that smell of shit and piss strongly as she raises to see lord Tyrion’s face bandaged as she looks to her side as she to was stitched.

Ghost comes to her as he licks her face as Tyrion open’s his eyes to raise up as he places his hand on his face.

“Where are we?” He asks as he scrunches his nose as the smell was awful, worse than a kennel he thought.

“Gin Alley my lord.” Said Podrik as the lad was wearing a busted lip and a blacken eye.

“How did we get here?” Asked Arya as she stood as she seen a very tall blonde lady come to her side.

“We found you both, I am Brienne Tarth. I was attending the wedding on the behalf of my father as he is to old to travel the distance. We found you as you had passed out, it took some time for your wolf to let us near you to help and then we found this place to tend to your wounds.” She said as Ghost stands closely to Arya as she pets him.

“Do you know what has happened?” Tyrion asked as Pod hands him a dirty cup to drink from as he turns it away.

“Prince Viserys has taken the castle. He is burning men alive that he finds untrustworthy and guilty as he is now calling himself King of the Seven Kingdoms. Lord Tyrion, I am afraid he burned your father beside lord Robert Baratheon this morning for all to see.” Said Podrik as he looks to the ground.

“We can not help them now, we need to leave here as soon as we can.” Said Tyrion as he went to stand.

“We need to find some supplies, food, warmer clothes, bed rolls and at least two horses and we are heading to Winterfell.” Arya said as she looks around the room to see what she can find as she holds her side.

“It will take a few moons to reach Winterfell as his men are searching the lands for the royal family.” Brienne says as she stands in the small room.

“Then we must get started, my father is the Warden of the North,...he said if we are in trouble to find our way back to the North, to Winterfell.” She said as she found an old bag as she takes it to start putting what she would need inside.

Xxxx

Jon was looking out over the sea as his mind was going in a hundred different directions, his parents, Aegon, Daenerys and Arya. The Seven Kingdoms was in the hands of a monster as he needed to be stopped.

He felt a hand on his shoulder as he turns to see it was Robb. He has not spoke to him since the wedding, he didn’t know what to say to him as he felt it was his fault Dacey had died.

“Thank you for bringing her back to the North. She will be buried at Winterfell as she should be.” Robb sad with glassy eyes.

“Robb,...I am sorry I wasn’t quick enough to stop the attack.” Jon said as he to held glassy eyes on the many deaths they knew of and one he was afraid was yet to be known.

“It was out of our hands, you had my mother, two brothers and my son to look after. Jon I owe you so much for this and one day I will repay you.” Robb said as a tear fell as he wiped it away.

“Is there any word on Arya?” He asked in a weak tone as he stays looking at the sea.

“No,...father had seen her with Ghost as she was fighting hard to get away but we had to stay with the King and Queen. He said she had a sword as he seen her kill a few men before he lost sight of her.” Robb said as he placed his hand over his face as Jon turned his head away to wipe the fallen tears.

“We will find her, one way or another, we will find her.” Jon said in his broken voice of sadness.

Xxxx

It was taking them days to get anywhere as Viserys had his men scouting the lands for the royal family and their whereabouts. Finally they came upon Stokeworth as no red cloaks were seen.

They make their way to the castle as they were met by a few guards.

“I wish to speak to lord Stokeworth?” Ary said as the guards look at them as a lady appears.

“I am lady Tanda Stokeworth, how may I help you?” She asked a bit nervously.

“I need to send words to Winterfell quickly if I may, it is urgent my lady.” Arya said as the woman were looking at their clothes as she was still in her bloody filthy dress as it was torn everywhere.

“My I ask your name my lady?” She asked.

“Arya Stark, lord Ned Stark the Warden of the North’s daughter. I must get words to my home immediately.” She said as the lady motions for a man to come near.

“You must hurry as we have received words the red cloaks are on their way here. I will give you food and then you must leave for everyone’s safety.” The lady said as Arya nods.

Arya went with the man as he took her to the dovecote. 

Ser Rodrik,

I have made it to castle Stokeworth as it is very difficult to travel as Prince Viserys has his red cloaks searching for the royal family within every household, village and inns as they are making their way toward the North. Prince Viserys is burning men alive for treason and who do not show loyalty to him as he announced his self the King of the Seven Kingdoms. He burned lord Tywin and Robert Baratheon and many others alive so all could see his ruling. I am heading North to Winterfell as we are to travel mostly at night and we must avoid the roads as the red cloaks are heavily surrounding them. I do not know the whereabouts of my family or if they are still alive but if you do please sends words to my father. If not I declare WINTER IS COMING.

Arya.

Xxxx

Ned has sent words to Ser Rodrik at Winterfell and his banners men of the crisis that has happened. He was making his way home with the King and Queen and Prince Jon. 

It was going on three weeks since the invasion as they were traveling with several men to protect King Aegon as they were held up at a village to rest as he told Ser Rodrik to send words to him when needed at different locations.

He was in his tent as lord Manderly had given them plenty of horses and supplies to make the travels as a man came to him with another letter.

He takes the letter as it was from Ser Rodrik. They have been waiting on news of Arya but none was known.

Jon, Robb, Theon, and Aegon was in the tent as he breaks the seal.

‘Lord Stark,

I have receive words from lady Arya as she is trying to make her way to Winterfell as she is having difficulties as the roads are heavily surrounded with red cloaks. She claims Prince Viserys is the new King as he is burning men alive to prove his ruling as he searches every door demanding whereabouts of the royal family. She sent words from Stokeworth, as she doesn’t know your alive or the rest of the family as she has declared Winter is Coming. The red cloaks are heading toward the North. I will wait for your commands.

Ser Rodrik.’

“Arya is alive but she is in trouble, ....Robb your sister has declared war on Prince Viserys. Winter is Coming.” Ned said as Theon and Robb look to one another.

“Can she do such with out your approval lord Stark?” Asked Aegon as he and Jon was looking to Ned.

“She can if she doesn’t know we are alive and to stop the reds cloaks from charging into the North. She said Prince Viserys is burning men alive to prove his ruling. He has sent the red cloaks to each home, village and inn searching for the royal family. As the Warden of the North I declare Winter is Coming.” Ned said as he hurry’s to give the lad a message to be sent to Ser Rodrik.

“Farther where is she as I will go and bring her home.” Robb said as Jon instantly agreed with Robb.

“She sent words from Stokeworth as she is making her way to Winterfell. Go and see your son and then you may leave.” Lord Stark said as he was writing down on pieces of paper as Aegon speaks.

“Jon you can not go as your a Prince, you will stay here.” Aegon said as Jon approaches his brother.

“I have lost too many as I will not lose her. I will be going your Grace.” Jon said as he leaves the tent.

Xxxx

It was cold as the rains came with winds as no fires could be made as they stayed under trees deep in the woods as they seen the Trident up ahead. The travels were hard and long as the red cloaks were traveling faster then they were as they were forced to take rough terrain. 

Arya’s wound had opened up as she stayed silence about it as they were keeping quite as a group of men were riding through. The ground was muddy as it soaked through her once lavender silk dress as her shoes were no more of use but a thin cover of hide to walk on. 

Her hair was layered around her wet face as it hung long down on her back as all she had was an old wrap she found to cover herself from the strong rains and wind. Tyrion was running a fever as the wound on his face was not looking good but they did what they could as Arya would tear strips of fabrics from her torn dress to change his bandages. 

It took over a week to pass the Trident with all the hiding and avoiding the red cloaks when they came up to a small village as people were lying dead as the homes were burned only leaving a small warn down forge to find shelter in. Podrik and Brienne went looking for food as Arya was looking after Tyrion and getting weak from her wound as she knew she had an infection same as Tyrion.

“Arya for what it is worth, thank you for saving me.” Tyrion said as he was laying back against the broken wall as Arya made a fire.

“I do remember us helping each other.” She said as she went to sit herself.

“How bad is your wound?” He asked looking at her with one eye as the other was covered because of the bandage on his face.

“As bad as yours I suppose. If we don’t find a maester soon I do believe we are in our finale days. I can’t hold anything down and it is infected.” She said as she lays against the wall to close her eyes to rest a little until they return.

.....

Ghost was with Brienne and Podrik as they were catching some food as Ghost went into the woods deeper to hunt by himself.

With their catch caught they came out from the woods to be met by several red cloaks. They were to many as they all had horses and weapons as the two of them were standing there as Arya and Tyrion were inside the forge just a few feet away. 

“What do we have here, another woman in away and a boy. Say,.. where are you heading?” He ask as they got down from their horses.

“We are just passing through, we are not here to bother no one.” Brienne said as she sees Arya looking out from the run down forge.

“Arya you are not strong enough.” Tyrion said as he looks out between the gapped boards.

“I will not stay hidden, you stay.” She said as she drops her filthy wrap to grab Needle.

.....

They have traveled fast as they were heading toward the Trident. Jon, Robb, Ser Jamie, and Theon. The number was small as they made fast pace stretching every bit of day as they could. 

They made camp as they were going to head out at first light as they sat to eat a bit and look over the map Ned gave them to show paths were Arya may be.

“Theon so how is Wylla?” Asked Robb as he knew she wasn’t with him at the wedding.

“Heavy with child.” Theon said with a small grin.

“So the green hair was not that bad after all?” Asked Jon as the others giggled except Theon.

“Do you know she wants to name our babe with a bloody W. She speaks of names like Wallo, Wymore, such names as I refuse.” Theon said as they grin again.

“A W, well there is Willow, William, Willas, Walter,” said Robb, “Wilmington, Wilma, Wren,” said Jon. As they heard something come running toward them from the woods as they grabbed their swords to stand.

“Ghost!” Jon yells as he runs to Jon licking his face.

Ghost stands to head back toward the woods as Jon looks to him as Ghost barks as he turns in circles.

“He wants us to follow him, hurry get our things.” Robb said as they do and they follow Ghost as it was hard riding through the trees and brush keeping up with the wolf.

....

They were coming into a small clearing as they heard the clanging of swords as Ghost took off faster and before they made the clearing they heard the yell of a man. 

Reaching the burned down village as there was dead laying around they seen three against fifteen red cloaks. 

“That is Tyrion’s squire, Podrik and lady Arya.” Jamie said as they reached the fight. 

It was unnumbered but the men carried much anger for the red cloaks as each one was killed with anger coming from the four men.

When the red cloaks were dead or bleeding out Arya stops as she was covered in blood once again to see Robb.

“Robb?” She said as he runs to her as he holds her tight as she was crying so hard on his shoulder, he just held her in his arms as he kept kissing the top of her head.

“Hey, ...I am here. I am taking you home.” He said as she wraps her arms around him tighter.

“Lord Tyrion is in the forge Ser Jamie,... he is not doing to good.” Podrik said as Jon nods to Jamie as he goes to see his brother.

“Look who is here.” Robb said as he points to Jon.

“Jon,...I didn’t know what to think...” she was saying as Robb let Jon take her from his arms as he stood back to see they both did truly love one another.

“Tyrion,...I must say you have looked better brother.” Jamie said as he feels Tyrion’s head as he looks at his wound as it was starting to smell.

“Jamie, Arya saved me. She was stabbed in her side as it is infected. We are not going to make the travels to Winterfell brother. I do not know how she found the energy to fight but she is very sick.” Tyrion said weakly.

....

They decided to head to the Twins as it would have a maester and meds to fight the infections. They rode hard and fast as Arya was not able to ride her horse any more as Jon kept her with him as Robb did not argue about it.

They would reach the Twins in the morrow as Arya was refusing to eat or drink as she could barely keep her eyes opened. They built a large fire as the banners men of the North were called out as they were heading to the Neck to stop the red cloaks from coming into the North.

“Jon,.. he burned Tywin and Robert Baratheon alive.” She said as Jon was holding her in his arms as she was feverish and staying cold as the fire was not keeping her warm.

“I know, they told us. Lets not talk of this right now. I want to just hold you, as where ever I go we go.” He said as he gives her a sweet innocent kiss on the lips as Robb seen and heard the words Jon spoke to her as he walks back to check the area once again.

“He loves her.” Brienne said as Robb turns to look at her.

“He has for 14 years, the moment he laid his eyes on her when she was born.” Robb said with a brief smile.

“You don’t see this with royalty, it is a blessing I suppose.” She said as he nods.

“Get some rest, we will reach the Twins early in the morrow.” He said as Brienne nods to walk away.

Xxxx

Ned was pleading with Aegon to stay at Winterfell but he refused as he would march with the men in a few moons to take back Kings Landing.

“He is not ready to take command over an entire army, he is not Rhaegar.” Ned said to Ser Barristan as he was agreeing with Ned.

“But he is the King, we can only give him advise. We will work on him until the day we approach Kings Landing.” Ser Barristan said as Ned looks to the knight. 

“If something happens to him, then there is Jon, after that Rhaenys then Daenerys. The Targaryen linage is slowly slipping away. Rhaenys and Daenerys both have been married for two years and no child. Aegon was just married so we won’t know for a few moons if Margery is with child. And Jon is not yet married as he has less than two years.” Ned said as he walks around the room.

“We will talk to him again, just not now.” Ser Barristan said as maester Luwin knocks on his door.

“Enter.” Ned said standing by the hearth as the snow was falling this day as the weather was getting colder in the North.

“A raven from the Twins my lord.” Maester Luwin said as Ned looks to him to take the letter as he breaks the seal.

“From Robb,

‘ Father,

We are at the Twins as we found Arya. She is not well as she was injured in the fight during the wedding. She will not eat or drink nor has she for days, she has a high fever that will not break, her wound is infected as she was stabbed. Jon won’t leave her side as he is afraid she won’t open her eyes again. Please forgive me father as I gave them permission to marry in case she dose not make it. As of right now Jon and Arya are married in name only. I ask for your forgiveness but I did what I must for the love I hold for my sister. I will right soon. 

Robb.’

Ned sat in his chair as he instantly sees Arya the day she was born, the same day Jon kissed her small head. He remembers every time he went to Kings Landing Jon would ask about Arya constantly. When she arrived at Kings Landing and the way Jon broke every protocol just to see her. He loves her, this is true as he can’t fault his son in this,..not over love.

“Is everything alright my lord?” Asked maester Luwin.

“No,...Arya was stabbed and has a high fever and an infection as she won’t eat or drink. Robb said it does not look good. Excuse me I need to see my wife.” Ned said in a heartbreaking tone as he leaves his solar.

Xxxx

Maester Edwin was in his study going over his books and a few maesters before him as he was trying to figure out why the remedy worked on the imp and not the young lady. He spent hours going over several reports until he found one. The mixture of herbs was a bit unusually but not unheard of as he copied down the instructions and what he needed.

The main herb was garlic, honey and a very strong wine with a few more herbs as he brought the supplies into Arya’s room as Jon, Jamie, Robb and Tyrion were at her side as Brienne, Theon, and Podrik was finally sleeping in the floor near the corner in the room as each one was taking turns keeping the hearth hot, making her sip water, and making sure she was still breathing as it was very shallow.

“I found another treatment as we will pray this one works. I need to reopen her wound and apply these herbs on her wound after I press out the infection. But first you come here we need to give her this strong wine as the milk of poppy is not working on her.” Maester Edwin said as they held their noses.

“That smells terrible,...is that honey and garlic?” Asked Tyrion frowning at the smell as he was doing a lot better after a few days of being tended to by a maester.

“Yes, with a tad of this and that. This here she will drink for a few days as she will smell for awhile but I am sure you can deal with it.” He said as he hands Jon the wine and tells Robb to help hold her down as he reopens her wound to press on it as Jamie holds down her legs.

“She may seem weak but once I start opening the wound and press the infection out of her she will regain some strength. When her mouth opens tilt her head back and slowly give her the wine but do not let her choke on it.” The maester said as they get in position as he cuts open her gown to lay cloths around his working area.

The smell in the room caused the other three to wake up as they stood to see what was going on.

He took a hot knife from the fire as it was scolding as it started melting the top of her skin as her eyes shot open as she yells.

“The wine.” The maester said. Robb and Jamie had to immediately hold her down tighter as when the wound spread opened the smell was worse than a basket of rotten eggs as the scent engulfed the room. 

He pressed on both sides as green yellowish pus burst through the opening as she was screaming as Jon was putting sips of the wine down her throat as Robb and Jamie was surprised with her strength as she was fighting hard to try and make them stop.

Podrik turned quickly as his meal came up suddenly as she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Look at me Arya, stay looking at me.” Jon was saying as he gave her another sip as the maester had to stop to grab more cloths.

“Drink and the pain will lessen.” The maester told her as she takes a bigger sip as she looks to Robb.

“Please, Robb no more, please.” She said as the tears were falling from her eyes.

“Drink Arya we must,...please drink.” He said as the maester did it again as this time it felt like she was dying. The screams were so loud as a few servants came in to see what was happing as they hurried to leave as the smell was terrible even Tyrion was puking in the corner.

After a few more good sips of wine she drifts off into a deep sleep.


	7. “Winter is Coming” part 2

Lord Frey went to Arya’s chamber as that was were Robb was as she was finally resting as her fever broke. He walks into the room immediately holding his hand to his nose as the ladies had warned him ahead of time of the smell.

“Lord Robb, the red cloaks will be here in a few hours as a raven has arrived. With the Prince here do we let them through our gates?” Asked lord Frey as he was still in a good mood these last few years as he was rid of some children.

“They are killing men and women in each house. We seen this traveling through the lands.” Brienne said looking to them as they looked at Arya.

“We will not put you in harms way, please give us enough meds for Arya and we will leave as my father has no rule over on this side of the Neck.” Robb said looking at the others.

“It will be done, don’t stop until you reach the Neck. I will raise the bridge to by some time.” Lord Frey said as he was wanting to help but everyone was informed that Viserys was the new King by conquest.

....

Ned had received a message from Walder Frey of Robb leaving the Twins before Arya was even ready to do so as they had recently broke her fever.

A scout of lord Frey had counted over five hundred red cloaks coming their way as they had spilt up to search every known home. Everything lord Frey gathered on the red cloaks was sent to the Warden of the North even from his banners men.

Ned and Ser Rodrik were adding the total numbers of men at the Neck as it was enough to hold them off but not for long as he had received words from lord Willas they had to bend the knee to King Viserys as he was about to kill Sansa and their unborn child as they had already burned alive thirty men and ten women. The numbers they have received were over twenty thousand red cloaks in the Reach and heard another twenty was going to the Weserlands.

“A raven from lady Flint at Widows Watch.” The maester said as Ned took the message.

“The shores are being raided by another army of Viserys,...the Dothraki’s.” Ned said looking to Ser Rodrik.

“The scouts in Kings Landing says the red cloaks are around fifty thousand and now the Dothraki’s. My lord he knows where the King is as they will be surrounding the North.” Ser Rodrik said as Ned looks through some papers on his desk.

“Get word to Hornwood, and Dreadfort. Take the Broken Branch and Weeping Waters to come around behind them and end this madness. We need to get to the South before he has complete control over all the lands.” Ned said as he found what he was looking for as Ser Rodrik looks to him.

“Bring the King to my solar, we need more men to fight as I know where there are thousands.” Ned said as he holds a pleading letter in his hands from Mance Rayder.

....

“You want me to agree to allow thousands of savages to come in to help against other savages. Then what they kill us in our sleep, you yourself said you had the men of two hundred thousand, this should be plenty to reach Kings Landing and take back my throne.” Aegon said as he was not thinking clearing as he was still young.

“We can take the throne but your grace we are being attack on our shores, their coming in raiding the lands as we will be caught in the middle. With guesting at the number of deaths we will not have enough men to take back Kings Landing.” Ned said to Aegon as Ser Barristan was trying to make Aegon understand the devastation they were about to seek.

“Your Grace, you have two options the way I see it. Let the Free Folks have some land for their families, and free passage through the Wall, or bend the knee to Viserys and kiss your Kingly head goodbye, because he will kill you and your entire blood line.” Ned said as he leaves the paper on his desk and leaves his solar.

Xxxx

They were marching to the Neck as Aegon still refused to sign the paper as Ned pleaded to him day and night as it was no use. Making camp as he would still receive words from his men as the shores were being dealt with but it was a matter of time when the Dothraki’s would find the right location and meet them heading to the Neck.

Ser Barristan tried to keep the King at Winterfell but once again he refused as he wanted Viserys’s head himself as he was letting his emotions cloud his better judgments as this was very dangerous for a King.

It was a few hours before night fall when riders approached as he was told it was Robb and Prince Jon. No one in the North called Jon Jaehaerys.

“Father, your marching so soon?” Asked Robb as he seen Jon bringing Arya as she was walking but she was ghostly white with pink lips and grey eyes.

“Arya,...your so..” Ned was saying as he scrunched up his nose.

“Better,...I am a lot better.” Arya said as she hugs her father.

“You will get use to the smell lord Stark, as we have.” Said Theon as he walks up to them with a small smile.

“Yes, the King will not listen to reason, we have Dothraki’s invading our shores and coming around us as we will be stuck in between them and the red cloaks.” Ned said as he looks to Jon.

“Please lord Stark fill me in on the rest as soon as I get Arya a place to rest more as she is still healing.” Jon said as Ned nods.

“Where might I find a tent for my wife?” Jon asked a servant as he took her in the direction the servant went.

“Father,..I hope I did not disappoint you in letting them marry early?” Robb asked as Ned smiles.

“No, but I only told your mother and no one else, not even the King. I will let Jon handle him on this one as he is not Rhaegar.” Ned said as he motions him to enter his tent.

.....

Theon was writing a message to his wife as he was wanting to tell her some names he would agree on for their babe. He was sitting out near the fire as for reason unknown Ghost was beside him laying on the ground resting instead inside the tent with Arya. He sneakers to himself he knew why the wolf was here as he didn’t blame him. She was finished with those meds as it was slowly fading from her body. 

Thinking of when Arya and Jon got married as she was deathly ill lying in that bed as she could barely recite the words but she did. The day after that the maester said if he couldn’t come up with another remedy to break the fever and to fight the infection she would be dead by morning. 

A servant was walking by as he gave him a message to be sent to Pike where is wife was safe with his child. He would never thought to marry a woman with green hair but she is pretty.

Ghost raises from the ground as he started growling looking into the darkness. Theon stood but could not see anything as he looks at another fire pit the men were eating until suddenly an axe came flying in to stick in a mans face.

“Were being attack! We are under attack!” Theon yells as he stays around Arya’s tent as she comes to the opening.

Instantly the camp was alert as the voices of others were heard as the sounds of an invasion were coming closer and soon the unknown invaders were to be the Dothraki’s.

....

Aegon and the others were in the tent as words were getting heated as Aegon would not listen to the seasoned lords. Jon was listening to every detail, every option. Men were going to die but the answer was how many had to in order to save Westeros and not just Kings Landing. 

Lord Glover and Hightower were having a discussion when they heard the yell and understood the word ATTACK. 

“We are under attack!” Was what they heard after as men swiftly got to their weapons as chaos came quickly.

“Protect the King!” A voice came out as tents were being runned down as men, fires were being started as blood was being splattered everywhere.

Flashes of long curved blades were slicing anything standing as they rode through the camp. Yells were being heard as men were burning alive, trampled by horses, and being stabbed. The North men were coming together and fighting back as they gave death and no mercy in return. 

In matters of minutes the Dothraki’s were in the hundreds as they came charging hollering in their own tongue as it was coming in all directions.

“To your right!” Yelled Jon as he was fighting a large bastard with hair half way down his back and twice his size. The curved blade was different from what he knows but he quickly found away to block his sword as the man smiles to him to swing down hard as Jon turns to slice open his side.

....

Theon had his hands full as Ghost was doing his fare share as he looks to see the tent Arya was in burning as he kills another to be hit to the ground by a beast of a man. 

The man swung his sword as Theon blocks it as he was trying to block another as he sees he was hit with an arrow and then another to fall to the ground.

“Theon,..get up!” Arya yells as she swiftly turns around to shoot another and then another.

“Here,..I got us plenty!” She said as she tosses him a bow and plenty of arrows.

He looks to her as they both shoot arrows quickly as a few Dothraki’s came charging at them.

“They are to big to fight.” She said as she pulls out her arrows from the dead men to start shooting again as Theon knew the bow very well as it was his gift in weapons.

“Stay close Arya!” He yells as she nods.

....

Jamie and Jon was surrounded as Tyrion was standing with them as they are breathing hard when a Dothraki man spoke in his tongue and pointed his sword to them as several was lying dead all around them. 

“Tyrion you should left when I told you to brother.” Jamie said as he was scrunching up his nose. ‘She is here,.. close.’

“If I am going to die let it be besides you brother.” Tyrion said.

“Or maybe not.” Jamie said. 

“Now!” Jamie yelled as arrows came flying as the swords swinging before the group of Dothraki’s could get the fist strike. Jon looks to the side briefly as he seen Arya as she was firing arrows as fast as she could with Theon on the opposite side. It was quickly over with the help of the arrows when Jon turns to face Arya. 

“Arya!” He yelled as she was pulling her arrows from the dead bodies again as she points as he turns to fight another as does Jamie as when they kill the other few men he turns arounds as she is gone and so was all the arrows.

“That is your wife my Prince, I do pray you never piss her off.” Jamie said quickly as Tyrion agreed.

“She was only in a gown!” He said as they were heading to help others.

“A bloody one at that my Prince.” Said Jamie.

....

Ned had Ice as Robb was close by they were both covered in blood as the beast of men were hard to put down. On some of the Dothraki’s it took two to put them down.

Ned was turning as his leg was hit when he hears a whistling noise fly by his head to see an arrow in the large Dothraki’s eye as he falls backwards to the ground. Another arrow came as he turned to see a man with his sword drawn with an arrow in his throat. 

The Dothraki’s started to fall as someone was shouting as the Dothraki’s started to pull out from the camp. 

He stands to breath as he sees Arya and Theon are still firing arrows as the Dothraki’s run off into the darkness.

“Farther,.. are you good?” She ask as he sees her chest moving fast as she was exhausted.

“Yes,...come here.” He said as she staggers her way to her father.

“How about you?” He said looking at her as she was bloody but no new cuts or wounds.

“I was not ready for that, but I am fine.” She said as men were catching their breaths and standing looking around at the damage.

“Where is the King?” Ned asked looking around.

“He was hit, the maester is checking on him, Ser Barristan is with him.” Said Ser Arthur as he had some gashes that needed looking after.

“Arya,...Arya Stark Targaryen!” Jon said as he went rushing to her as he was looking all over to make sure she wasn’t hurt.

“Targaryen?” Said Ser Arthur as he looks toward Ned then Jon and Jamie.

“She is my wife, and why is there a bloody bow in your hand when you about died a week ago?” He asked not realizing a few men was looking their way as was Ned and Robb.

“I was needed as those men were beast, and let me remind you I am not some helpless damsel that needs rescuing every time I step a foot out into the open. If you think I am then you Prince Jon had married the wrong lady as I am from the North!” She said as they heard some yells from the men “of the North” “of the North” being hollered. 

“Your only wearing a gown as every one can see you.” He said as Jamie was taking off his cloak to hand it over to Jon to wrap around Arya.

“Lady Arya I for one would like to thank you again for saving my life, I am starting to think you are a good luck charm.” Tyrion was saying as a man was running to them.

“My lord,.. come quick,..it is the King.” The man said as Jon, Arthur, Jamie, and Ned went running to a tent where they seen the King with an ugly gash to his stomach.

“We need to head back to Winterfell my lord, he will have a better chance of surviving. “ the maester said as he was doing the best he could. 

“Do what you can as we will head back as it was to soon to march.” Ned said looking at Aegon and then to Ser Barristan and Jon.

...

Arya found another tent as theirs burnt along with what clothes she had. A servant girl had an extra dress as it showed ones cleavage as she asked for a bodice as she found one from another girl. 

She washes as she lays down on the bed roll as Jon walks into the tent as all she had on was the short tunic that goes to the dress.

“How is the King?” She asked as he looks at her bare legs as she slides under the covers.

“They have him sleeping as we are heading back to Winterfell in the morrow.” He said as he looks at the dress laying on a half burned chest.

“Are you staying with him tonight?” She asked as she yawns.

“Later I will check on him.” He said looking at her as she is feeling better.

“Arya,...we are ugh.” He was starting to say when she stops him.

“Don’t even think about it. We are married but we will not be consummating the marriage this night or any night soon, I am only 14 remember?” She said as she rolls over to close her eyes.

“Arya,..you can not expect me to lay with you and not want to be with you, especially in something so small.” He said as he raised the covers to look at her legs again as her arse was uncovered.

“No,...and besides you have been laying with me last few weeks, nothing different from now.” She said as she pulled down the cover over her arse.

“You were sick, it was different. Arya,...are you really going to make me wait when you are wearing this.” He said as he rubs her leg with his hand.

“You are waiting so if I was you I would not torment myself, good night husband.” She said as she blew out the candle.


	8. THE KING!

He had to leave the tent as it was not doing any good as the sight of her was making him hard as he laid next to her as his hand was so eager to touch her thighs. She would not even give in a little to his wants. He thought about taking his self there to show her what she had caused but he didn’t. Instead he went to the tent were his brother was sleeping.

The King was worse by time they reached Winterfell as he caught a fever. The maesters worked on him for days as Aegon woke to give Jon the crown of Westeros until he was better. The wound was deep from the curved blade as the maesters could not reach into the King’s wound to stop the slow bleeding without him dying during the procedure so this caused a fever and an infection as there was nothing else that could be done.

Jon, Ser Jamie, Ser Arthur, Ser Barristan, lord Stark and a few other lords were in the room when Aegon announced Jaehaerys Jon Targaryen III of his name King of the Seven Kingdoms.

Walking out of the room so Aegon could rest as he was slowly fading as Jon has spent the last several days with his brother and Daenerys, he decides it was time to take back Westeros. He was walking the hall to the Great Hall to begin.

“Lord Stark,...I need to reach Mance Rayder to negotiate terms of lands and homes for his people for their support and loyalty. Make this happen quickly my lord.” Jon said as he signs the agreement and hands it to Ned as he hurry’s to the Dovecote.

“The Dothraki’s are beast but great warriors,...we need to speak their tongue and find out their leaders and see what Viserys has offered them in return for their support. Lord Tyrion this is your task, get to it.” Jon said as Tyrion does as he was told.

“We control every thing north of the Neck, now we must take back the South. The lords were forced to bend the knee to Viserys as we need to change this to have their men on our side when the time comes. Find out what they need, what they want, we must do what we must to get those houses on our side when we reach Kings Landing.” Jon said as the lords were discussing the matter out loud as others had advice and opinions to offer openly as Jon was listening to each one as this was the war council that he had included all the lords so everyone could come up with the best way to take back Westeros.

....

Arya was outside in the Broken Tower training with Syrio as she has stayed away from her husband. She was not ready to be bedded as she had it in her mind they had enough time as it was told to her for years when she turned 16 name days.

In a moon she will be 15 and Jon is already 20 name days as this is close in age than some of the ladies and lords that has been married.

But she was still mad at him for treating her like a child when the Dothraki’s invaded their camp. What was she suppose to do? Stop and dress her status just to please her husband. 

She sleeps in her own chambers as he sleeps in another as now the words have spread of their marriage but the announcement has not been given so it is not known by all. 

She was sick as Jon stayed by her side but she heard from Robb about Dacey and the King and Queen’s death. Jon has not mentioned it to her not once or has he even spoken about them. And now the King his brother is dying slowly as all they could do is watch him until he takes his last breath. 

She knew he left her the night he wanted her as he went to his brother’s side as he should have, like he has been with Aegon and Daenerys now. There is just to much going on to think of such matters of bedding she tells herself as Syrio is done for the day as she walks back to her chambers to bathe. 

She was walking by the Queens room when she hears two speaking as she stops to listen as the door was cracked opened as her rooms were down the hall as Jon’s were further down and Aegon stayed in the maesters chambers. 

“Your Grace your still not with child as your moon blood came over a week ago. You will give no heir as the King is not able to bed you no longer. When he dies, you will no longer be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.” The girl said as she hears Margery trying to figure out how to stay Queen.

“We need to do something,...I will give you anything if you help me get with child. Just name your price and you shall have it.” Margery said as Arya heard someone coming as she leaves to walk to her rooms.

‘She maybe a beautiful Queen but to get with child by another before the King passes is wrong.’ She tells herself as she leaves it alone to enter her rooms.

Xxxx

A moon had passed Aegon died and he was placed with King Rhaegar and Queen Lyanna in ice until they could take them back to Kings Landing. Mance and some of the Free Folks were here at Winterfell as negotiations were done as they would help to get rid of Viserys to have land to survive instead of the frozen tundra. 

Arya was 15 names day as it was not a time to celebrate but her parents did give her their love as Jon has yet to tell her as his mind was busy with the Kingdoms. They barely ate or even sat together as their schedules were very opposite of spending any time together as he was always in the Great Hall, her father’s solar or training hard with the knights.

She was Queen now she was told but she didn’t feel like it, she felt like the connection between her and Jon was gone that they once had during the years through the letters. She would stand to the side as she sees Margery, and a few Free Folk women seek her husbands attention as he did give it to them.

Watching him below as the red head was laughing with Jon was starting to get to her especially when he laughs back at the wildling. The two of them has been on the side of the armory for awhile as it was just the two of them as she stands in the distances. She sees Robb walking her way as he looks at what she is watching as he approaches her with a slight grin.

“Don’t worry,, he is just being Kingly,..women will always throw themselves at royalty and wealth.” He said as he hugs her.

“Robb,...everything has changed between us, we barely see one another, we don’t speak unless we must to one another as someone is always around. I do not think he loves me as he thought he did when he asked for us to marry early.” She said as she turns to see Robb looking at her strangely.

“Arya,...have you and Jon not consummated the marriage?” He asked looking to her seriously.

“No,...we have but kissed a very few times since our wedding,...I wasn’t ready. I am still not ready to be bedded.” She looks to him worriedly.

“Arya,...he is a man, he is King. Don’t doubt his love for you, but listen to me. We are going to war, Jon will be fighting. Daenerys is still not with child and Margery is no longer and she is not with child. Jon has a lot on his mind. The war, Westeros, the death of his family, and if he will be last of his blood line. You are still young sister but a wife you are, a Queen as it is your duty to give heirs to the King.” Robb said facing his sister.

“Listen I need to go but remember what I have said, I will say nothing to no one that we spoke of such things but Arya,..you are his wife and he needs heirs.” Robb said as he kisses her head as he leaves the other way.

She looks at them again as she sees the red head lean into her husband to give him a kiss as Jon returns it, and soon he walks away leaving the red head by herself.

....

“Lord Tyrion,.. may I please have a moment of your time?” Arya asked as he walks to her.

“Yes your Grace.” He said as she rolls her eyes.

“Please I need you to help me with this and then give it to the King.” She said as she hands the paper to Tyrion as he reads it. 

“Your grace, an annulment? You can’t.” He said as he looks to her with his mouth held opened.

“I can and I am. Is the wording correct?” She asked as she looks to Tyrion as he finally reads the entire paper.

“Yes your grace, it is correctly written.” He said looking at her with pleading eyes.

“Great, now give it to the King as now he shall be free to fuck who ever he chooses and can have all the heirs like Walder Frey. As he can start with that red head.” She said as she turns and walks off.

Tyrion doesn’t know what to do as he knows Jon is not going to like this as he speaks about his wife daily as she drives him crazy as this is why he stays away from her as he wants her badly.

....

It was late into the evening as the business of the day was coming to the end when Jon ask of anything of new be brought to his attention when Tyrion walks up to him slowly to hand him the paper as Ned and Robb was in the Great Hall as was other lords.

“What is this lord Tyrion?” Jon asked as he opens the paper before Tyrion speaks.

“No!, where is she?” He asked as he stands back from the chair with force as he was angry.

“I can not say your Grace, this was given to me this afternoon.” Tyrion said as he was looking to the King as the Great Hall grew silent as the King was beyond pissed.

“Why?” He asked looking to Tyrion.

“Why, what did she say the reason was for this nonsense?” He roared as no one even moved in the Great Hall.

“Your Grace her words are not meant to be heard by others.” Tyrion was saying as Jon interrupts him.

“Tell me what was said lord Tyrion!” Jon said in a angry tone as he came around the table.

“Your Grace her exact words were now you can be free to fuck who ever you choose and have many heirs like Walder Frey starting with that red head.” Tyrion said as whispers were going around the room as Jon looks to Ser Jamie.

“Every one out, Ser Jamie find my wife and bring her to me now!” He said as everyone was leaving the hall as Robb was standing there rubbing his neck. 

....

Arya was in her chambers taking off her clothes as she was about to bathe as she was in the Broken Tower when Jamie found her. 

‘The King has order you to come to him now your Grace.’ Yea, like she was going to run to her husband after his lips were on another, he could go to hell. And she told Ser Jamie that same thing as he stood there looking to her shocked.

Jamie returns to the King empty handed as Tyrion was standing by him as Jon looks to the knight.

“Where is she?” He asked walking toward Jamie as he was trying to hide his grin.

“Still in the Broken Tower with her Needle,..your Grace.” He said looking at Jon, as he looks to him with a frown.

“And did she say why she will not come to see me?” Asked Jon getting inpatient.

“Her words were; ’his Grace can go to hell, as his lips have been on others.’ Those are her words not mine your Grace.” Jamie said as Jon stands there and remembers that Ygritte had kissed him earlier as he returned it and to let her know he loves his wife as it would not happen again as he left her by herself.

“I will find her.” Jon said as he leaves the room with Jamie following him like he always does as he knows a lot to, but the King was innocent in this matter.

...

Jon was heading down the hall as he sees a maid as she said Arya was in her rooms as she was taking her some linings for her bath.

Jon takes them as he enters the room to see Arya standing out from the tub nude with water dripping from her gorgeous body as he seen everything as he closes and locks the door behind him as he swallows hard before he could speak. ‘She will be the death of me.’ 

“Arya,...you will not get this annulment so get it out of your mind.” He said as she turns to face him as she thought it was the maid returning.

“Jon, you do not need to be in here, so leave. We are not married any longer as I gave it up for you to whore around.” She said as she walks over to her bed to put on a light see through robe as she stands by her hearth.

“Ohh, we are still married, and married we shall stay. You will never be rid of me.” He said as he walks over to her as she turns away from his stare as he looks at her wet arse as it sticks to the white sheer robe. ‘Gods how she tortures me, i can’t take this this torment anymore.’ 

“I seen you two today, and I have seen you with Margery and a few others as you don’t have time for me. We don’t see one another, speak, or even eat together. You don’t even come to my rooms. Do you even remember the last time you have kissed me?” She said as she felt his arms come around her waist.

“Everyday I remember, your my first thought when my eyes open and the last when they close. Arya I love you so much I thought by staying away I was giving you time to adjust to our marriage, this was not a punishment nor was it to be with any one else as all I ever wanted is you.” He said as he kissed her neck gently as he slowly untied her robe as his hand was softly caressing her flat bare stomach as she would catch her breath as she leaned her head back toward his chest. ‘Your mine, you have always belonged to me and only me.’ 

“You are my wife, and will be my only wife.” He said as his fingers move up slowly to brush over her perky nipples as he pushes his erection against her wet arse as he nibbles on her neck. ‘Please let me have you, do not turn me away.’ 

He takes his other hand as he places it between her thighs as she barely opens as he can feel her bush, he takes one of his fingers as he slides one digit through to find her folds as she tightens her legs as he bumps the tip of his finger over her nub as she puts her hand on top of his with her other hand pulls at his head as she turns to meet his lips.

Both of their hearts are racing with them savoring the taste of each other’s mouths with the dancing of their tongues. He rubs the nub a little more with the help of her hand as he feels his erection pulsing inside of his breeches as he moves his hips against her arse.

She tuns to face him as he removes her wet robe as it slides off her shoulders his hands slowly sliding down her arms to reach both of her breast. She takes his tongue to suck on it slowly with her hands going to his breeches as she starts to unlace them with a quick movement she takes one hand to reach inside. Jon gasps as he feels her hand rubbing his hard length. He closes his eyes to reach around to firmly grab her arse as he picks her up to carry her to the bed as he lays her down to quickly undress as her hands stay touching him as their lips are still savoring one another.

His excitement is coming to quickly as he pulls away from her reach to lay her on her back as he takes her breast in to his mouth as she moans with her hands on his head holding him in place as she spreads her legs apart as he lays between them.

Is he dreaming he wonders with her nipple rolling with his tongue as he gives a light suck on it with his hand adventuring once again between her legs to find moisture seeping through as this caused his stomach to tighten as his hardness was pleading for relief. 

Using his curious mind he wants to know what she tastes like as he adventures down further as he reaches that nub with the strokes of his tongue she comes off the bed with a moan as he uses his hands to hold her down with his viscous tongue exploring the folds to find the moisture of her sex and the sweet scent that causes himself to leak a bit.

“Jon,..Ohh Jon.” She whispers as he takes one finger to feel the wetness inside as this was getting to exciting with her moving her hips to his strokes, with her calling his name. His tongue on its own enters her sweets as he tastes her truly with her tightening her legs around his head as he pushes them apart with her moaning his name as he feels the warmth seeping out of her sex on to his tongue. 

Savoring her sweetness his erection was throbbing for some attention as he makes his way to her as she takes his mouth as their tongues are dancing once again. This caused him to be more excited as he finds her entrance as he works the head of his cock into her tightness as he pushes with his hips as she tightens to hold her breath as he stops to kiss her more until she would breath. Feeling her loosen he precedes to thrust into her as she gasps as he was in the heavens as he never would have imagined love to feel so amazing. 

“Arya, ..gods Arya.” He could only say as one arm holds up her leg as he thrusts slowly at first but it was going to come to quickly as this was his first time same as hers. He looks into her eyes as her head is back against the pillows as he takes her lips as he goes deep into her as her claws are digging into his back as this was making him more aroused as his hips pounds faster with hers moans his need is near with her starting to suck his tongue he was pounding faster into her tightness as the head of his cock was aching to spill as he released a moan as his seed spilled deep into her with him holding her tightly as she milks him with her tightness. 

Gasping for air he lays upon her chest as her hands finds his hair as she is breathing just as hard as he is when he looks up to her as she takes his mouth once again.

“This makes up for once, but you still do not have my forgiveness.” She said as her feet was rubbing on his arse.

“You will give me your forgiveness.” He said as he rolls over to bring her on top of him. 

“You may not have any sleep tonight until I have your forgiveness.” He said as he raises to start sucking her breast once again.

“Just to let you know, you were perfect with me.” She said as her arse was rubbing on his cock to get him hard again.

“And you were perfect as I thought you would be, Arya this is my first as there has been no other, I couldn’t. And I will not bed another, only you.” He said as she smiles widely to him.

“Your forgiven, now take me again husband.” She said as he smiles as once more they well experience each other together.

....

The lords were waiting for the King as it was an unsleepable night as when the King ordered everyone out of the hall. No one knew what to expect once they heard the words they could only guess was from their Queen Arya Stark. The King enters the Great Hall wearing a smile of a green boy as Tyrion knew right there that there was no worries about the King and Queen and the request of annulment. 

“Morning lords, hope everyone had a good night rest as we need to finalize our plans so we can start marching with our men and take back Westeros.” Jon said with a good smile as he piles food on a plate to call a maid over.

“Take this to my wife and have my things moved into my wife’s room as we will be in one room for now on, and tell her to meet me for the afternoon meal.” Jon said as he piles food on his plate to eat as he told the lords to begin the day.

Arya woke to be so sore between her legs she didn’t think she was able to move. But she did with a wide smile as all she could do was to think of her husband as she wanted him back in her bed. He had taken her three times last night and another just a few hours ago before he left her to rest a few minutes longer and to bathe again. 


	9. The March

Marching to the Twins was a small war itself but it paid off as the Free Folks came true with their words by showing up in great numbers to devastate the red cloaks and Dothraki’s that were near the rivers.

Lord Walder Frey promised his men would lead the raiders to a trap as he stayed with his words as Arya knew a great payment should be maid to the lord as if they didn’t have his help they would lost twice the men before the next battle even began.

“Lord Frey, what is it that we can give you for your loyalty to King Jaehaerys?” Arya asked as Jon was with the men as Arya was left to negotiate reasonableness with Walder Frey.

“We have every thing we need your Grace but I would like to wed off more of my children if you could help me in this as Prince Viserys laughed and said my seed was a disgrace on man.” Walder said as he spits on the floor as Arya stands straight in his halls as the last time she was here she was deathly sick in a room barely remembering a thing.

“What is the number of children you have my lord?” She asked as she heard a few snickers around as Tyrion was one of them as was her uncle the Blackfish.

“True born sons 22 and 7 true born daughters, and 123 base born children, there’re so easy to spit out like pissing in the wind if you get my meaning.” Lord Frey said with a laugh as Arya knew he had several but not that many as she looks to Tyrion wide eye.

“Yes, I do my lord. Here is what I will offer you. Five true born sons, three true born daughters and,....and thirty base born children to be agreed to be married off into ones close to their titles or the best I can do.” Arya said as the room got very quite as lord Frey looks to the Queen as he didn’t hear her correctly.

“Your Grace, you are agreeing to wed off 38 of my children, this is what you are saying?” He asked as the room was completely silent as Arya spoke again.

“Yes, my lord 38 of your children after King Jaehaerys takes back Westeros you have my word.” Arya said as she seen lord Frey smile as he seen the gods himself as he agreed loudly and proudly.

....

The lords were amazed with their Queen as Jon smiles to her as they had the Twins, and the cost was 38 unions and not all of them were nobility. Ned and Tyrion were going through the messages as they were coming in daily as they made camp near the Gods Eye. 

Receiving words from Dorne, Griffin’s Roost, Tumbleton, Silverhill, Pinkmaiden, Acorn Hal, and several others who sworn their loyalty to Jon and not Viserys.

Their numbers were growing by the thousands as Viserys was pulling back his men to surround Kings Landing. Words were spreading of King Jaehaerys as he was saving Westeros and not just the Iron Throne.

....

“Theon, you have a letter from Pike.” Said Robb as they were in the war tent with other lords as Theon opens it to read it.

“I have a daughter,...her name is Willow.” Theon said as Robb embraced his friend.

“Not a bad name.” Robb said as Theon looks to him.

“I got it from you the day we found Arya, ..I kinda like it.” Theon said with a smile.

“Robb, your mother writes to say Sansa gave birth to a son, his name is Grandel Tyrell. She said this was Willas’s doing and not Sansa’s.” Ned said with a smile.

“This is good news congratulations to you all.” Jon said with a smile as he was looking at the maps.

“Soon you will be a father.” Said Robb as he looks over to Jon as he smiles widely.

“If the gods are good we will be blessed many times.” Jon said as there was a chuckle inside the tent.

....

Arya was washing down by the waters when she heard steps coming her way as her guards were giving her a little privacy as she was partly nude to wash the dirt away from her frame. 

“Please, I mean no harm, ..to you lady.” The Dothraki man said as Arya was breathing hard as she had no weapon on her as it was on the banks.

“You speak the common tongue?” She asked as she was only knee deep as her small clothes was the only thing she was wearing as her hair laid on her back and layered to her white pale face.

“Some, not real good lady.” He said as he looks around to hold his weapon up in the air to be seen.

The Dothraki stood still as he seen three wolves approaching him as they were huge with the growls to be heard of twenty or more wolves.

“Nymeria stay girl,...do not harm me and they will let you be.” Arya said as the man stood still as he sees another man step from the trees.

“Arya, are you alright?” Asked Gendry as she was not sure why Gendry was there. ‘Has he been watching me bathe?’ She thought to herself.

“I am, ...please why are you here?” She said looking to the Dothraki man as Gendry steps closer toward the edge of the water.

“We want talk, the sun hair man lied, he is killing my people. We want to go home to the Mother of Mountains,..you take my people home?” He asked as she sees Ser Jamie and Ser Arthur with their swords drawn.

“I am alright, bring the King....” she was saying as other Dothraki’s came out of hiding as there was about thirty or more as she holds up her hands.

“Ghost bring Jon, now.” She told the wolf as Ghost stands but was not leaving her as all three wolves went into the water to protect her as they started to howl together.

A few minutes went by as no one moved as Arya was waiting as Robb or Jon would hear the wolves as there howls were loud and long. 

After a few minutes many came to the water as she was standing with her hands up as she speaks loudly.

“Jon,...please they want to talk, they have not hurt anyone.” She said as they all had their swords drawn.

“Let her pass to me, and no harm will come to you.” He said in his Kingly tone as it was strong and stern.

“You go to to him.” The Dothraki man said as Jon places his cloak around her as he put her behind him.

“Why are you here?” Jon said as he could feel Arya behind him as she was wrapping herself better with his cloak.

“Talk, the sun hair man killing my people. Say we betray him. Lies, we no betray, he lies.” The Dothraki said as more of Jon’s men came around the Dothraki’s to surround them as Jon puts away his sword.

“How do you know our tongue?” Jon asked as he looks around at the Dothraki’s.

“Friend, Ser Jorah teach us some.” The man said as Ned walks to Jon.

“Ser Jorah Mormont, he was a disgrace to his family as he sold slaves he is exiled from Westeros.” Ned said as Jorah walks to where he can be seen.

“Your Grace, Prince Viserys had promised them thousands of horses and land but will not pay as he has went back on his words as some leaders and their blood riders are being burned and killed for disobedience to his commands.” Ser Jorah said as he holds his arms up with his weapon held high.

“They are wanting to go back home as this is not their war or lands. If you help them they will fight for you in return take them to their homes as they will not return.” Ser Jorah said as he nods down to the King.

Xxxx

Agreements were made with Dothraki’s as Jon was listening to them speak with Ser Jorah’s help as Ned and Ser Barristan was beside the King.

Ser Jamie sees Arya walking to her tent as he looks again to see Gendry closely behind. Ser Jamie steps in front of him to stop him in his tracks.

“Going somewhere lord Gendry?” Jamie said looking at the man as he was not expecting the interruption.

“Walking that is it Ser Jamie.” Gendry said as he went to pass the knight as Ser Jamie grabs his arm.

“Leave her be, she will never belong to you, she has told you to leave her alone.” He said in a low tone.

“Like I said I was just walking.” He said as he pulls his arm away from the knights grasp.

“How about earlier, when she was bathing, ..walking then to I suppose. I will warn you, don’t let the King hear word of your attraction to his wife,...you will not fare well in the end.” Jamie said as he walks toward Arya’s tent to stand guard until Jon returns.

....

She like doing this to him when she would ride him as she would place his finger into her mouth as she would suck it with her tongue rolling around his finger. It made him think of other things as she moves her hips to feel his length deep in side her. She was so moist, tight and very warm inside as she fit him like a very snugged glove. It was hard to concentrate not to spill when she looks and feels so great with her tempting him to spill to soon as he sees her hand go between them as it was so sexy he had to roll her over to pound in her deeply. With her tightness and moans he craved her more every day as she was the air he breaths. 

Taking her lips as he brings her leg up to his side as he goes deeper and faster hearing his name was all it was going to take as he thrusts harder inside of her to feel his release spilling in her tightening warmth as their love making has been amazing and perfect between them.

.....

She was standing on the hill side looking at the walls to Kings Landing. How many innocents are being punished by this mad man she thinks as they will be attacking in a few short hours.

Day will break soon as she feels hands wrap around her waist as he doesn’t need to speak as their eyes already say what they need to for the other. He takes her to go deeper into the trees as he places her back against the tree. She places her hands on the tree above her head as he pulls down her breeches to her ankles with his mouth devouring her sweet tanging essence with his devoted tongue demanding her surrender as she moans to the heavens. Holding her breath he tastes his accomplishments to swiftly turn her around as she grabs the tree to brace herself as this is the first as he takes her from the behind as he holds on to her hips to pound into her wetness that coats his tongue.

The sensation of her squeezing his erection was mind blowing as he tilts her back down wards to bring her arse his way to thrust harder into her. She moans out his name as he hears the roars of the men. 

“Arya my loves.” He moans as he grabs her shoulder to give his seed with force as he has to grab her as he was getting light headed as he spilled into the sweeties heaven he has ever known.

He was gasping for hair as she turns around to kiss him ferociously as they had to stop to pull their close back on. He takes her hand to go toward the men when something caught her eye. 

‘Gendry,...your going to get yourself killed.’ She says as she sees him sneaking away back toward the men.

Xxxx

Arya was standing farther back on the line with Theon as the arrows were needed as she was good and it didn’t put her in direct contact with the swords. She takes her hand to rub her stomach as she should of told Jon she has not had her moon blood since the first time they were together but she could not let his mind drift as he needed to think of the battle they are facing. 

Three moons she thinks as that is how long her blood has not come. Theon looks to her as he sees her hand as it rubs the small bump as Jon hasn’t noticed as she has not been completely naked in a while since they had started marching.

“Arya, are you with child?” He asked as she nods to him.” He looks to her as he steps closer to her.

“You will stay her and not get to close to the wall, when it is cleared you follow me closely.” He said as she nods to him again.

...

Five thousand Dothraki’s waited below the hill as they were the secret attack as Viserys thought they would be with him. This Prince portraying to be the King has had Westeros in an uproar as he has killed members in many houses, villages, and towns in demanding their loyalty. 

Jon had heard from Dorne as they were inside the walls another secret weapon as the gates would be opening soon. Red cloaks would be no more as they raided homes, killed and raped their way through the South when marching to the North that was the end as they had died or turned around.

“You do not fight for me, but with me for our homes, our lands our families!” Jon was shouting as the horn blew for the attack to start.

North against South, Dothraki’s against Dothraki’s, families against families. Viserys had devastated Westeros as people were to afraid to go against him as this was the only choice,..war.

Hours outside the walls and on it as blood was spilled everywhere with dead covering the dusty ground as the injured try to crawl to safety. Swords slicing through hundreds of necks, throats, arms and legs. Limbs falling to the ground as many were crying out in agony as suffering was part of war. 

Horses charging through the lines as the colors of red, blacks, and grays were running in all directions, another horn was heard as the gates opened with whistling sound of hundreds of arrows flying over heads with men falling from both sides as the thundering cry of a heard from hell was approaching as the Dothraki’s were rattling their tongues. Charging through the gates they a path with blood and death as the men followed their trail.

Red cloaks were running out by the hundreds as fire was flying through the sky. Arrows coming on all directions as all you could do was hope one didn’t find you.

No matter which way you turned the sword would slice on it’s own taking back the lands, defending the innocent, revenge on the many deaths that filled the hearts of thousands.

Making way inside the walls the people was running trying to reach safety as thousands of red cloaks and Dothraki’s waited for their slaughter as it was given. Death was piling on streets, allies, steps in the doorways of buildings. 

Jon was leading the men with pride and honor as blood and cuts were on everyone as they kept fighting to finally reach the middle of Kings Landing when the Bells started to ring. Hope was flooding through his body as many had died, to many.

“MERCY!...WE CRY FOR MERCY!” Was being heard as the sound of victory was being heard.

“THE PRINCE IS DEAD! PRINCE VISERYS IS DEAD!”


	10. “Our Legacy”

King Rhaegar, Queen Lyanna and King Aegon was put to rest shortly after the war was won. It is now six moons after the war as Jon is walking the halls waiting un patiently for his first born child.

With his hands sweating and heart ponding he hears a cry. Standing with his guards the doors open for him to enter as he looks to Arya as she was exhausted. She had been in labor for a day and half as he felt for his wife.

“Your Grace,...a perfect son.” The maester says as he walks over to hold his son as he was perfect. Dark hair, dark eyes with one shiny silver strand of what some same is the color of the sun.

“He will be first of his name as he will be the first to be dark hair and a silver strand of Targaryen. Vincent Targaryen.” Jon said as Arya smiled.

“I love it.” She said as he bends down to kiss her tired lips.

(2 years ruling)

Jon was holding Vincent as he sat on his throne listening to the pleads of the lords over small nonsense. He sees his beautiful wife walking in with their babe Darrion who is four moons. Arya was shocked as she got with child so soon after the birth of their first son as Jon was happy with every moment of it.

“Lords this will be all for the day as will meet in the morrow, go home to your families and enjoy the evening.” King said as he steps down from his throne as he gives his wife a kiss.

“Daenerys gave birth to a daughter, she named her Visenya. Golden hair and sky blue eyes like the heavens.” Arya said with a smile.

“Good news, Robb said his wife Myrcella is with child and he is happy with the union as this one is a true lady as she doesn't dare to pick up any weapons.” Jon said as Arya smiles back to him. Robb was falling in love with Dacey before she died but it was not there completely as it was a closeness he held for her.

“You know if you help put down these little ones I may have some energy for you later.” She said bitting her lip as he was ready as she was punishing him for getting her with child so soon after Vincent and after Darrion he has not been able to touch her yet as he was dying to do more than snuggle to her side.

Jon smiles as he walks with her to their private quarters to put the children to bed. Thinking back two years ago he was told by Jamie of Gendry’s possessiveness over Arya as he did confront him as he seen him one day watching them making love right after the war after he took her in the solar when she told him their were to have a babe. 

He put a stop to it quickly as he sent him home as he brought Daenerys to Storm’s End by ship. And that was two years ago as they have been married five years to finally have a child of their own. He has heard Gendry has a hunger for women like his father but not with the wine to carry the excuse. His infatuation with his wife was because she has refused him as this drives a man mad at times.

Gendry is a friend but friendship is nothing when breaking the trust because of wanting another’s wife.

(Seventy years later)

Jon was laying in his bed as he has done his duty and during his duties there were wars, agreements, loyalty, honor, trust and the most he found was love. 

He has ruled the Seven Kingdom for 72 years as he is 92 name days old. During this time him and his wife has had seven children. Their third child was another son named Aemon, a Targaryen with the eyes and hair. Fourth was a son as he was a mess as a teenager his name was Damien. There fifth son was identical to Jon with eyes to his hair and looks as he is Jon Targaryen. The last two were twins son Brenden with dark eyes and dark hair and his twin sister Brya. Brya was his pride and joy as she was Arya reborn.

He has had a great and loving fulfilling life as he would not change it. But he is tired now as he lays in his bed with his children grown as they have children as he has grandchildren on top of great grandchildren. 

Everyone who was with him when he became King has passed through the years. Ser Barristan, Ser Jamie and Arthur. Lord Tyrion, Varys. His uncles, even Robb and Theon. 

He opens his eyes as Arya was helped into their bed as she slides next to him as she is having a hard time getting around as she is 87 name days and has been everything and more then he could have ever imagine a partner could ever be to him as his love is stronger now than when they married 72 years ago.

“Jon,..my loves. Tell me the words again,... I need to hear them.” She says as she puts her head on his chest as he put his old weak arms around her as he needs her to be close to him.

“Where ever I go we go my loves.” He said as he kisses her on her forehead.

.....

It was a beautiful fall morning when the maids came into their chambers. She speaks to wake the King and Queen as there was no words and movements.

She walks over to bed to wake them as they were laying together in each other’s arms with smiles as they had passed during the night together in their sleep peacefully. 

The other servants walk to see as all three stood by their Graces as tears weep down their faces. They were gone as the Kingsguard of Brandon Starks grandson walks to feel their skin.

“I will ring the bells, fetch the maesters and do not disturb them.” He said walking out of the room.

The bells rung for the King and rung for the Queen. People knew the time was coming as it wasn’t over sickness it was over their ages.

Their bodies where making way through the city as words were being echo by each one they passed.

“Where ever I go we go my loves.”


End file.
